


A Wolf's Feast

by kathie_raddare



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: ATTENTION, Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Cinderella Fusion, Alternate Universe - Little Red Riding Hood Fusion, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Sex, And they fuck again, Bestiality, Biting, Bonds, Bottom Eren Yeager, But then Levi turns back to human form, Cinderella Elements, Creampie, Crossdressing, Cute Eren Yeager, Dubious Morality, Eren as Little Red Riding Hood, Intersex side-character, Kinktober 2020, Licking, M/M, Male Lactation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nipple Licking, Omega Eren Yeager, Praise Kink, Public Claiming, Public Sex, Read with an open mind!, Red Riding Hood Elements, Rimming, Ritual Public Sex, Ritual Sex, Rough Sex, Scenting, Sorry Not Sorry, Sweet Eren Yeager, Telepathic Bond, Werewolf Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Sex, Wolf Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), animal sex, animal/human sex, distention, please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 35,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26877142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathie_raddare/pseuds/kathie_raddare
Summary: Once upon a time, a tiny, solitary, and abused red riding hood boy met the big bad wolf. And he went into heat.
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 111
Kudos: 879





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Happy Kintober to us all! I'm super glad to post this work here, even if its not my first choice of fanfic! This fanfic will have 4 chapters and I will try to post every week or so, but my college is back and you know what I mean hahaha I was actually working on another project, a BDSM one, but I realized I wouldn't be able to finish it on time for Kinktober, so I decided to focus and post this one instead! Also, I was a little worried I didn't use a lot of kinks (my first choice has some peculiar kinks haha) but then when I was tagging I went like "damn, I forgot I wrote about this one kink too" hahaha Hope you enjoy it, thank you so much for my beta for helping me out with my English and seeyaa~~

A basket full of apple pies was shoved forcefully onto his chest and the boy stumbled back when his sensitive nipples flinched from the push. He was about to start his heat in one or two days and he could already feel his body become feverish and slower. 

His stepmother was having none of it, though, and she still sent him to deliver the pies to an old woman in the depts of the forest. 

-Go, go! What are you waiting for? A useless male omega could at least do something like that! - The woman barked at him, her angry features saddening the boy even more than the giggles of his half-sisters. The three ladies sat at the table were enjoying a full table with afternoon lunch meanwhile Eren had a grumbled stomach. He couldn’t remember the last time he ate since he woke up at 5 am to tidy up the house. 

In normal circumstances, he would be okay with only a bread to give him energy thought the day, but with his heat so close, his body was shutting down to save as much energy as possible. 

-Oh, mama! Can you believe it took him half the morning to wash the clothes? - Irina, one of his half-sister complained, stuffing her mouth with a piece of chocolate cake. 

-Yes, yes!! So slow! We’re already doing him a favor keeping him up here and that’s how he repays us? I’m getting so tired of the whole town looking down at us for keeping a creepy male omega! - Another girl said, her name being Aryanda. 

-Disgusting! - The third spat and Eren physically winced when a loud bang sounded, his stepmother slamming the door open and shoving him out. 

-Didn’t you hear enough, omega? Go! And if we’re lucky you will become wolf food and won’t come back! 

Again, in normal circumstances, he would pretend he didn’t hear all the insults, but he was tired and hungry and his inner omega was so close to the surface, Eren was practically sobbing with sadness and begging for food. 

The bask he carried with him was full of apple pies, pies he was the one to bake. He had half a mind to pick one and eat it, but then memories from the last time he ate the crumbles from his baking came to the front of his mind. He was spat on, kicked and kept locked in his room with only water and hard bread, and at the time he didn’t have the energy to fight against them, his body craving for cuddling and an alpha to breed and protect him. 

Eren held his red cloak tight against his worn-out clothes, the chilly wind of a late afternoon making his hot skin shiver. His head was pounding since that mornings, a clear clue of his impending heat, and he knew he should hurry up to deliver the pies and come back to the house, since being in heat and weak in the middle of a forest was the last thing he needed. 

Heading to the narrow path leading to the forest of tall trees, he put on his hood, chocolate mop of hair being hidden and wide green eyes peaking at everything around him carefully. He was wearing an old white and red dress beneath the cloak since his stepmother wouldn’t bother to buy him male clothes. 

He didn’t care, tho. The skirt let the wind cool down his inner thighs, since his heat increased his body temperature in an almost unbearable way. The boy pressed the warm basket against his chest, trying to keep quiet and hurry up. The sun was already setting down for another night and maybe they were close to a full moon because the weather was too chilly. 

A puff of warm breaths left his full, rosy lips and his cheeks were already warming. Maybe his heat would start that night, his vision was too fogged already. His stomach was cramping, a dull pain starting to shoot through his core from time to time. It was not unbearable, but Eren knew it would only be going downhill in the next few hours. 

-Maybe I should go back and wait for my heat? - The boy whispered to himself, stopping walking and looking back the path he was trailing. He was already half the way to the lady’s house, going back now would only guarantee him a punishment, right? 

-No... I c-can do it, I just need to- 

Just them a loud howl was heard, followed by two others reverberating in the forest. Eren sucked in a sharp breath, startled doe eyes looking around him for any wolf. He was now certain it was a full moon since the howls were only heard at that time of the month. 

If it was a full moon, it was probably hunting or mating season. Eren really hoped it was mating season since he was not up for being a wolf's snack. And again, with how tired he was, he wouldn’t be able to run if he needed to. Maybe he should really consider going back and trying to still something from the kitchen to snack on during his heat. It would be terrible to go on heat without any food, the pain would be much worse, but he doubts that old grumpy lady would let a male omega spend the night at her house. 

Sighing softly, he closed his eyes for a few seconds, feeling that annoying headache and bringing one hand to massage his damp neck. When he had made up his mind to go back home, a crackling noise was heard and he startles, spinning around again to see if some animal had cornered him. 

Yeah, it was not smart to stay put in one place, he should at least try to get out of that as fast as possible. Holding the basket tightly, he ignored how his breathing was erratic and turn around to make it back to the city. 

He forced his leg to work as fast as they could, even if they were sluggish and too warm for his liking. Except, no matter how much he walked, that’s creeping sensation of being followed remained, and he was about to turn around again and hope it was a bunny when another howl sounded very close, like there was a wolf right at his side about to jump him. 

Panic started to flood his veins and his wide eyes tried to surround him only to notice how heavy his body was feeling and how weirdly curvy were the trees. 

He was definitely in heat. And there was some weird and strong smell making its way in his nostrils and Eren was really confused because that smell was nothing like muddy forest and apple pies. That musk smell was about power, rain and pepper. Like it could burn his lungs if he took a deep breath. 

And he was in trouble. He was in so much trouble. Something triggered his heat, maybe his hunger, maybe his lack of sleep or his panic about being followed. And while he was spiraling about his dangerous situation, the boy didn’t notice he was making his way deep in the forest, trying to hide between trees and rub his scent everyone to mislead whatever was following him. 

He was so out of it, he didn’t see the heavy trunk laying down on the damp floor, nor the hill that disappeared into the forest. When his heavy legs went to avoid the trunk, he miscalculated his height and soon his right foot tripped on it, the basket flying down and the pies being scattered around. Eren didn’t even have the time to moan when his knees hit the floor pretty hard when his upper body lose against gravity, sending him rolling down the hill. 

The omega even tried to protect his head and he was glad the cloak around his body prevented him from getting nasty cuts from roots and rocks, but he couldn’t do anything about his fall. 

With an “oof” moan and a hiss, the omega slammed face fast at the bottom of the hill, moaning in pain and trying to disentangle his limbs from his mantle. 

But all his movements came to a halt when a dark and deep grown sounded. 

This time so close Eren thought it was inside his head and that maybe he had been imagining those howls all this time. Except he was pretty sure the huff of warm breath touching his hood was real and the thought gave him shivers. 

He was being sniffed. The warm breath kept moving around his head and he was as quiet as a log, keeping his body in a hands and knees positions and avoiding any brusque movements. The growl sounded again and Eren held his breath when a huge black paw stepped so close to him, he could see it with his head down. 

It was a wolf. He was being sniffed from a wolf. Probably the same one that had been howling and scaring him. Was the animal calling for a mate? Or was it just scaring Eren? Worse, was it looking for a snack? 

He was about to silently thank whatever gods up there it wasn’t a bear. But then a cold and long nose poked his head and the animal started bonking its head on Eren, rubbing against him in an attempt to take off his hood. 

Maybe it just wanted to play? Maybe if Eren patted it, he could calmly back down and go home? 

The omega ever so slowly raised his head, wide doe eyes startled by what was waiting for him. At the bottom of the hill, there was a pack. A wolf pack. Even with his head pounding and his hands clammy with sweat, he tried to keep calm and realized he was in the middle of a pack with 10 to 12 wolves. Some of them were crouched down, ears flattened back and head showing submission while others, the bigger ones, were standing up proud, large teeth showing. 

One particular huge light fur wolf rumbled, lips pulled back and snot crunching. Some others barked in surprise, rolling in circles and then trying to approach Eren just to bow down when a guttural, almost possessive, growl sounded. 

The wolf closest to him wasn’t as big as the yellowed fur one, but it had a menacing aura that made Eren shrink down. Eren could see it was probably a male with the way it stood proud and growled back at the others. Immediately, all wolves seemed to calm down, some of them blinking and others huffing while going back to a relaxed posture. 

Eren didn’t understand. Was the black wolf the alpha? He was not the biggest one, but he had this silky black fur that exiled such a different scent Eren had to resist the urge to sniff it. 

It was something like lilies mixed with a musk scent and a hint of cedar. Like fresh flowers that could also be deadly. Like a masculine scent that promised protection. 

The boy blinked twice. 

What? 

What was he thinking about?! Was his heat so close he could scent an animal? 

Suddenly his emerald green eyes stopped staring dumbly at the wolf’s neck and he brought them up to the face too close for his liking. 

He had pearly white teeth, huge and menacing, and a snot as black as the rest of his body. While Eren was on his fours, this wolf was bigger than him and now he realized he was in the middle of a pack of animals, probably putting them in high alert and even the smallest wolf was bigger than him. 

He was in trouble. Eren literally had fallen in a trap and his thighs were so weak because of his heat he didn’t know if he was able to make a run for it. 

Except all his worries were silenced when the omega locked gazes with the animal. 

No pies, no hungry, no heat, no weakness was bugging him once the most exquisite blue-grey eyes were looking at him. And not just looking...

Eren felt like those eyes were rooming through his body, searching for something the boy didn’t know. The omega immediately flushed red when his wide eyes dropped and he saw a red genital organ hanging between the wolf’s legs. 

Okay. Breath, don’t flush! They were mating, maybe that’s why they were howling earlier!

That was a good sign, right? If they were mating, they probably weren’t hungry and Eren could back off slowly. 

Yes, he could! Except that when he looked at the black wolf again, a sharp pain shoot through his core and he absentmindedly rubbed his tender chest when a mewl made its way out of him. In response, the wolf rumbled deeply, rubbing its face against Eren’s hood again. 

This time, the hood fell off and the boy didn’t have the time to grab it again to protect himself when a sharp jaw snapped on the red fabric and pulled it. 

-W-wha-wait! 

The black wolf purred and kept pulling the hood, but Eren was so tangled in it, he was dragged through the forest floor until he was in the middle of the pack. The animal tore his cloak with its teeth and suddenly Eren was only dressing his dress, neck and face exposed and his heat pheromones filling the air around him. 

Some of the pack wolves chirped and a confused Eren sat back on his knees to think why his red cloak bothered the black wolf so much for it to torn it. Maybe red was a triggering color? Maybe he was seeing Eren as an enemy? 

But before he could make up his fogged mind about it, a long and wet tongue lick half his face, a loud purring sounding very close to his ear. 

The omega squeaked, scrambling away from the wolf, and tried to clean up where he was licked. Barks was released and Eren could almost compare those barks to encouraging screams. The wolf stopped purring when he saw the boy moving away and Eren almost whined when its face shifted in an angry one. 

Another weird pain pierced his womb and Eren was feeling his insides heating up in preparation for his heat. And oh god, it was happening too fast! At this pace, he wouldn’t be able to get home and spend his heat safely! Worse, the wolf in front of him was approaching again and this time he was not being playful and purring. 

Another menacing growl and Eren couldn’t bring himself to move, only turning his head to the side and baring his neck to the animal. He closed his eyes and prayed that the wolf could recognize he didn’t mean any harm and maybe let him go, but he was not prepared for the snout sniffing his scent gland. 

Once more a hot and rough tongue touched his heated skin and once the animal tasted the sirup produced by his scent glands, he started purring again, black tail wagging around. 

Eren choked on a whine when the tongue started to groom him, licking his neck and hair, as if the wolf was bathing and tasting him at the same time. 

He was so confused by what was happening and all we could do was hold his body still on his forearms, his thighs closed tightly and his belly trembling with what he supposed was fear. 

When the animal was done with licking Eren face, it straight out pressed their necks together. Eren shivered when the ticking fur touched him and the idea of having those strong jaws so close to a vital point made him whine. Immediately the wolf purred, tail still wagging, and then proceed to rub more fiercely. 

That act Eren understood. He knew mated pairs also did that and doing it with an animal was so wrong! 

-N-no...you c-can't do that! - He tried to push the black wolf away, trembling hands touching a strong neck and trying to remove it from his neck. - I-I will...I will be smelling like you if you do that! 

In answer, the wolf grumbled as if that was exactly his goal and Eren was being dumb enough to not recognize. 

-Puppy, I-It's enough...I’m a f-friend, you don’t need t- 

Eren tried to get away from the wet tongue, his cheeks red from embarrassment and he successfully pushed the animal away. 

Only to watch dumbfounded when the wolf descended its huge head and stuck out his wet tongue to lick Eren’s chest. His reaction was instantaneous. 

-AH! N-Nwah! - The omega screeches, his already sensitive nipples being assaulted by that rough tongue was too much. - N-not there!! It’s too sensitiv-mhgh! It hurts!! - He cried, but the animal didn’t stop, the sharp spines scraping Eren’s poor nipples and causing the boy to mewl. 

Eren’s nipples perked through his dress, two swollen nubs forcing against the white fabric covering his chest. Because of the heavy licks he was being submitted to, the fabric was already wet, clutching on the omega’s skin. The wolf seemed to know exactly where his nipples were and Eren whined in shame when he felt slick damp his panties. 

Oh my god, it was so wrong! He couldn’t react like that! His inner omega must know that attention was not from a potential alpha mate, but from an animal! 

Even if his eyes were looking at Eren in a weird way when the boy was squirming against the assault, he knew better than to mistake a real alpha with a wolf, right? 

Then why his insides are lubricating and why is that lilies scent making Eren’s pre-heat even worse?! He had never smelled such a scent before and a deep part inside him was chanting “alpha~” over and over again! 

He couldn’t do it! Even with his chest damp and hurting, his nipples swelling and producing omegan milk, he couldn’t let himself being licked dry by an animal!

Said canine seemed satisfied when he tasted Eren’s milk and then proceeded to press his face against the omega’s belly, as if checking if the boy was ready and fertile. 

Oh, no! Maybe wolves didn’t care if they mated a different species? Maybe it was all about releasing steam and not breeding? But-but it was checking if he was able to get pregnant!! 

-S-stop...do-don’t do that...I-It’s wrong! - Pushing the wolf’s head off his belly, he could hear a low bark warning him to not go away. But still the omega rolled over, intending to crawl away from the wolf above him and stop all that! He didn’t like it when dogs humped his legs and he was not about to let a wolf do the same, even if his heat was burning up his insides in a way Eren could cry! 

However, in the middle of his crawling, a huge and heavy paw pushed on his back and his chest slammed down on the floor, ass still up. He tried to squirm away, but the paw kept holding him down and Eren perked up when he felt a snot sniffing his thighs. 

-N-no, not th-there! 

Soon enough, a tongue darted out to lick Eren’s milky thighs and the boy shuddered when the hot muscle touched his skin again. The wolf croons, as if approving the position the boy was, and Eren yelped when a snout pushed against his backside, sniffing his damp panties. 

Eren choked on his breath, his eyes went wide and he wiggled his feet, stomping them on the ground and trying to get away from that fuzzy feeling in his stomach.

-S-Stop-Ah! - But then that sinful tongue came into play again, this time swirling up his panties and licking it from top to bottom. Two licks and the fabric was already wet and clinging to Eren’s skin to his endless shame. - You’re not allowed to! I don’t know you! 

And to that, the black wolf snorted and if Eren knew best, he would say the animal was rolling his eyes. But that makes no sense! He was a human and even though his inner omega was basking in the attention, that wasn’t right! This wolf was an animal and not a human! He couldn’t'- 

_“Stay still, omega.”_

Eren gasped, startled when a deep voice sounded so close it was almost inside his head. 

-What? Who’s there?! Help me! 

He swore the blond wolf snickered and wide green eyes took around his surrounding, realizing he was the focus of all gazes. 

_“No one from your species.”_

The voice sounded again and this time his head was up for him to notice there was no human close and the voice must be coming from his mind. The omega was about to retort, but then his dress was pushed away by a strong huff, exposing his perky ass. 

Feeling the cold air against his bare backside lightened the fire dormant within himself and a sharp cramp tightened his belly, forcing fresh slick to run down his thighs. The wolf beside him growled and Eren couldn’t help but moan when his burning hole was licked. 

-Wha-AH! 

The rough tongue touched his intimate parts and Eren could feel the papillae tug against the fabric of his underwear, as if it was the animal's intention to take it off just by lapping. And considering the tongue was strong enough to groom and tug meat from bones, Eren didn’t doubt soon enough he would be exposed, in his all fours, for a pack of wolves. 

_“As delicious as your smell, omega.”_

-G-god, stop-hah... 

Two sharp canines snapped on the fabric of his panties and Eren was mildly surprise his soft and tingling skin wasn’t injured in the process. Almost like the animal was conscious to not hurt him. Still, his surprise didn’t prevent the yelp when the omega felt the fabric being torn away from his body. 

_“You taste like you’re enjoying it.”_

The organ felt like velvet against his hole, long and thick, but quite soft. It was not overly rubbery but Eren could feel the curved and thin tip of it push against his pink, slicked hole. The animal was lapping at his juice with thirst and the brunette couldn’t help the soft groans coming out of his mouth when the burning of his heat was being abrazed by it. 

-S-shut up...ah! I-It's wrong! 

_“Yet your heat is craving for me.”_

And it was. Eren couldn't deny how his legs were starting to shake and how his slick was pouring at each lap, as if his body wanted to ensure the wolf could feed on him.

But...but still! I-it was a wolf! He couldn’t allow his heat to fog his judgment even if it felt good! 

_“Just relax, omega. I got you. Alpha will take care of you.”_

It was like a switch was flipped inside him and Eren felt his slick run down freely once the dark voice assured him. His belly was coiling, that awful empty sensation making his hole clench and making him realize only a dick could satiate him. 

He was suddenly reminded of the large penis hanging between the wolf’s leg. It was long, he knew it. It was as red as a strawberry, as if it was only raw skin painful to the touch. Since the boy was an omega, his sexual organ served only for urinating and masturbating, therefore he didn’t need a big penis. But that wolf was up for breeding, he was sure. He was large, one look down to see between his own legs and Eren couldn’t tell if he could envelop the penis in his hand. And he also had an exquisite tip. 

The tip was nothing like Eren’s. The wolf had a triangular-shaped one, slick with pre-come. It was dripping and making a wet path on the forest floor. Eren blushed madly when he also spotted the bulbous knot at the base of the penis. It was already round enough to make Eren not believe it would fit him, he couldn’t even imagine what it looked like engorged with blood. 

There was a loud ruff behind him as if someone had laughed or snorted and he soon averted his eyes in shame. He was supposed to be disgusted, but his belly trembled with excitement and a high pitched whine tumbled off his lips when he was licked again. 

_“Curious? I_ _don’t_ _blame you. You taste so damn good, my boy.”_

And when the dark voice sounded in his head, he knew he couldn’t overpower his omegan instincts. Being in that hands and knees position seemed to awaken a deep desire in himself and all his worries were pushed back when the prospect of being fucked and bred was presented. 

Being called "mine" was something Eren never experienced. He was never “my son”, since his mother died at birth and his father was never around. He was never “my stepson” since his stepmother didn’t like him and never “my brother” since he was more a slave than anything. 

But being someone’s omega? Better yet, being some huge and powerful wolf’s omega sounded amazing in his head and soon his chest was rumbling in a deep purr. Once his heat slowly unlashed deep inside him, he was basking in the idea of having that dangerous black wolf protecting him and his pups, hunting to feed them and pampering the omega with kisses while keeping a full knot locked inside him. 

Then the wolf stopped licking him and Eren felt its warmth going away. He panicked. He was in heat, for fuck’s sake! Eren wanted, no, he _needed_ to be held! 

To be _taken care of._

An involuntary whine stumbled upon his lips and a deep groan sounded in response, his insides trembling. Eren’s rational part wanted to deny how good that attention felt but he couldn’t. He also couldn’t stop both his hands from reaching behind him and spreading himself. 

-P-please, d-don't go! Keep-Keep going! - He deliberately released his pheromones, sweet vanilla overpowering the smell of deep musk and forest ground. 

The wolf howls behind him when he sniffs the mating call and all the others canines stepped back, as if respecting the black wolf’s territory. 

_“Don’t worry, baby, I will give you what you need.”_

-Oh...p-please... 

Soon enough, Eren shuddered when a very hot, very large member pressed against his rear. A moan erupted in his throat and the omega let his chest fell on the ground, his knees parting even more and keeping his ass presented. 

He didn’t know why, but a deep instinct inside him was driving him to be in position to be mounted. And even if he was screaming “no” some minutes ago, the wolf’s warmth was back when the animal was positioning itself on top of Eren’s back. 

Black and silky fur was tickling his smooth skin and Eren’s cheek was resting on the dirty ground. But the land, the grass and the forest floor didn’t faze him when a big cock slipped between his asscheeks, spreading his lube all around. 

A whispered moan left the boy, he could feel himself clenching, his hole aching to be filled. He was burning, yet he wanted to burn even more. His skin was feverish, yet he sought the wolf’s warmth. He wanted that big bad wolf all draped around him, pig pawns half the size of his head caging him and protecting him from the world. 

Above all, he wanted to “hear” that deep, manly voice saying sweet things in his head again. 

_“Good boy, omega._ _All ready_ _to be mounted by your alpha, hm?”_

-Ah! Yes! Yes! Mate with me! Please, wolfie... 

That did it. And oh, if Eren knew being torn apart by a cock was so good he wouldn’t have resisted so much. Human or not, the omega knew deep inside him that was right. He knew that feeling washing him couldn’t be wrong. 

The blunt, wide triangular tip forced against his slicked and reddish entrance, the boy screaming with a pitched voice when it made its way inside him, distending his belly and creating a bulge in it. 

It was so hot! So hot and pulsing inside him! Something so big couldn’t possibly fit, yet it did perfectly and he felt so full and so... _s_ _o loved_ his eyes filled with tears. 

The wolf huffed above him, paws slamming in the dirt next to Eren’s face, and the boy wasn’t thinking when his right hand reached one paw and grabbed it, seeking for support when his brain was about to be fucked out. 

For some reason, the animal didn’t growl at him and keep pushing his huge, animal cock inside Eren’s tiny human hole. It keeps going and going and the omega knew it was big but- _God!_

-Ahh w-wolfie, not s-so deeeep AH! - He cried out, the member hitting his smaller body and forcing it against the dirty floor. He was being stretched so much Eren had trouble breathing, his tongue lolling out while trying to not choke on his own saliva. -Ah! Hah! S-so big!! I can feel you in my b-belly! 

A deep rumble shook the omega’s body and the wolf sniffed his neck, wet snot touching and nudging him as if asking if he was okay. 

Oh boy, Eren was already crying when the voice sounded once more: 

_“Are you okay, my omega? Is my big, wolf cock fucking you good enough?”_

Eren sobbed and his nape was licked by the wolf. He was feeling so full, so good and he wanted to feel more of that pleasure. He wanted to be spread wide open and used and he wanted all those others wolfs to see how good he was doing, how perfect he was in taking a huge animal cock even if he was human. 

Eren wanted that voice to keep praising him. 

-U-use me... break me... breed me! - The words sounded without his consent, his nails digging in the soil when the wolf purred and retreated his hips. 

Just to slam it inside, making Eren gag with the sensation of being satisfied, the cockhead pushing against his stomach’s skin. He was being mounted as a female and his slick was sliding down the back of his thighs and making a mess. Still, his heat was demanding him to open up as much as possible, to envelop that cock inside him and take him as deep as possible. 

While his high cries and sobbing noises filled the air, the wolf’s breath was labored and hot again his back. The animal kept licking his back with its long tongue, as if wanting to eat Eren whole. 

The other wolves watched as the human was being taken by the black wolf and wet green eyes focused on the blue eyes of a small light orange wolf. The omega kept his mouth open, spit dripping down his tongue, wetting his cheeks and pooling in the soils, still the blue eyes of that strange wolf almost transmitted shame. 

And then Eren’s blush got redder and he was embarrassed each time his body shook from the power of the wolf’s thrusts. 

If before he was feeling his hole burn with the amount of hot meat inside him, now his muscles were clamping down on the cock, pleading it to not go away... to not leave him alone in this cruel human world. 

The omega’s mind was getting fuzzier and fuzzier each passing time and his trouble with breathing wasn’t helping. His toes were curling, his womb spasming and the pain of the heat was totally replaced by heat pooling in his belly. 

_“So good, omega. You’re being so wet and hot, sucking my cock in to breed you.”_

Eren squeaked when the animal picked up the pace and started to impale his dick all the way in. Eren cried out and wiggled his ass, as if trying to calm the wolf down. Still, each time the cock was forced inside a strange sensation filled his body like a shot of lightning, and now that place was being abused so much Eren was crying from pleasure. 

-Ahn! G-gah! 

It was so wet and hot inside him, the sounds of squelching were loud and clear, and Eren was writhing, bucking his hips and feeling overwhelmed with all those feelings wrecking him. He wanted... he needed to let _it_ all out! 

-I-I! G-gon-AH! Ah, ah! 

The wolf’s ear perked up and once again it started pounding inside the omega hard. Eren’s legs were trembling and a thin layer of sweat was covering his skin. 

Just when a huff and a howl was heard, the boy realized something strange was happening. 

He was being stretched even more! 

Every time the animal thrust inside, his hole clenched on _something_ , and the wolf ground its hips against Eren when said thing was swelling to the point of-of- 

-Fill me up, wo-wolfie, pleease! - He didn’t know what pushed him to scream the words, but he braced himself when the _knot_ caught in his entrance and locked inside him in such a delightful way his whole body clenched and spasmed. 

A high keen came out of his swollen lips and dizzy green eyes watched when his neglected cock shoot ribbons and ribbons of milky cum, his slick squirting around the dick deep inside him. He let out a long whine, his chest heaving and legs shaking so much he would probably fall flat if the cock locked inside him wasn’t holding him in place. 

The warm and thick cum filling him started to pool around his hole, dripping down his supple thighs and dirtying him with the wolf’s semen. 

The boy whined, exhausted, and the wolf behind him purred, long tongue darting to lick Eren’s nape and soothe him. He yelped when the animal pulled him to the floor, both of them collapsing sideways on the soil. The huge black wolf perked up then, spooning and started to grooming the boneless omega. 

Eren could almost say the animal was being coy with those kitten licks and purring so loudly. The omega hummed, his belly distending with the knot and he could feel come still painting his insides and filling him up. 

Never before he felt so safe, sated and protected. Laying there, in the middle of a forest, with a huge wolf more than capable of defending him was never Eren’s idea of happiness, but at that moment, he couldn’t think of a better word to describe his feelings. 

A roar brought him back from his snooze and green eyes blinked owlishly and slowly when the wolf tilted its neck and started rubbing it against Eren’s hair and neck. 

He didn’t know a lot about mating but that was certainly scent-marking. 

The wolf was scent-marking him and now that his head wasn’t so delusional from his heat, now that he was calmer and less feverish, he could finally comprehend when the scent hit him. A scent so different yet so familiar his mind went dizzy from recognizance. He knew that smell, better yet, his _inner omega_ knew that musk, apple-like scent, filled with dominance and sweetness and protection. 

Eren knew it from deep in his core... that scent... 

-Why do you s-smell like... - The weak boy tried to elaborate, his tongue sluggish and his energy leaving him in a lethargic state. 

_“Shh, omega, rest. You need to rest.”_

That deep, soothing voice again spoke in his head and he also didn’t know where it came from but he knew from _who._

A large paw reached over and rested on top of Eren, the boy automatically snuggling again the warm and fuzzy body behind him. He was feeling so warm and every new shot of cum inside him was lulling him to sleep. 

He was so tired and so hungry and so... so exhausted. 

_“I’ll take care of you. Go to sleep, omega.”_

Yes, that's all he needs. All he craves. Someone to take care of him, to take off the burden from his bony shoulders. He wanted a warm place to sleep, a comfortable bed to rest, maybe some food to rest him for the day and to sate his hunger. 

And he also needed _him._

-Why... W-why do you smell like a-alpha... 

He needed his alpha and just when he realized it his world faded into darkness and blue-grey eyes. 


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody!! As promised, here is the second chapter! We have a lot of references hahahah Little Red Riding Hood, Cinderella, Snow White and even The Witcher! I guess my mind is a weird thing! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and also the way this story is enrolling! Thank you for the kudos and comments, they made me really happy!! Again, I apologize for any grammar mistakes and I would be grateful to read what you guys think about this chapter! Enjoy the reading and see you all next week!

Eren woke up with his heavy eyes blinking open to the dim sunlight forcing through the canopies. It was quiet in the forest, some birds singing along with the sound of the breeze cutting the trees. It was quite chilly too, he could feel it on the top of his nose. But weirdly enough, he wasn’t cold. 

There was a warm presence behind him, like a fuzzy comforter shielding him from the world. There was something heavy keeping him protected and close to the warmth and he snuzzled close to it, his tongue lazy and with a weird taste of herb. 

The omega imagined he was at home, laying in a soft bed with an even softer comforter, after drinking an herbal tea his lovely mother made him. He figures the heavy breathing behind him was his mother laying beside him because she too fell asleep after a bedtime story. 

Yes. It was a good reality to live on and he was more than grateful to close his bleary eyes again and rest the whole day knowing he didn’t have to clean, to cook, to endure abuse or anything else. 

But then everything clicked. Because his mother was dead, no one treated him as human to offer him tea in his “home”, his stepmother never told him a bedtime story and his father was missing long enough to ensure he has a bed. 

He doesn’t have it. Eren was too used to sleep on some straws and cover himself with old clothes. If it was too cold, he would also move to the kitchen and sleep next to the over, praying its warmth from the day’s cooking would keep him from freezing. 

Tea was something he hadn’t taste for a long time. Only the girls and the madam had the permission to have something so rare and expensive. 

The boy lifted his head at once, the nausea from his heat almost holding him back. But he forced himself to blink and endure the pain in his bottom, wide green eyes darting around and taking everything in. 

There was a group of wolves sleeping a few meters ahead. They were all bundled up, keeping themselves warm. And behind him, he noticed looking over his shoulders, there was a huge black wolf sleeping on its size. 

The same black wolf he mated the night before. The one who fucked him so hard and deep his ass and hips were hurting. And seeing the puddle of cum he was sitting on, that same wolf knotted him and sometime in the night, the knot went down and the come slipped from him. 

The come of a wolf. 

Of an animal! 

Oh no! Eren was the worse! He used him heat pheromones to get an animal to mate with him!! He was such a terrible person! He was an animal abuser! 

With his face flushing in realization and regret filling his stomach, the boy forced his wobbly legs to hold his weight and scrambled away from the pig paw draped over him. With the corner of his eye, he noticed some kind of grass or herb next to the wolf, but ignored it altogether in order to find his torn red cloak and drape it over himself. 

He couldn’t stay there! What if someone saw him! What if the wolf figured out he was a human when not induced by his heat?! 

Eren was an evil and disgusting person, as his stepmother and sisters said to him countless times. He was the scum of the earth. And to make it up for it, he should go back and work twice as hard to, maybe, be forgiven for whatever spirit guiding humans. 

He didn’t know how, but he forced himself to climb the hill he had fallen, using his bare hands and nails to grab the soil and plants and use as leverage. He was so focused on not slipping and trying to forget the pain in his lower limbs, the boy never noticed the big, yellow wolf looking at him with calculating blue eyes. 

The boy swallowed a whine. It hurts. 

His ass, his hips, his hands clawing on the soil. But more than that, the idea of going back to the place he was used to call home hurts. He didn’t know why, but after a night being held, protected and warmed, going back to the place he was sure he would be punished, hurts. 

And each step he took close to the village, it hurt even more. As if there was a string pulling him back, urging him to not go any closer to that house. To not increase the distance between him and the place he stayed the night, the place he abandoned the wolf that, somehow, could talk inside his head. 

He didn’t notice when tears started to drip down his face and stain his cheeks already smeared with dirty. He wanted a bath. He wanted the comfort of washing his soiled hands and feet and scratched knees. He wanted to apply some floral scent and feel fresh. Eren hadn’t being allowed more than one shower a week because “warm water shouldn’t be wasted with lower scum like him”. 

But even if he wanted a bath, he still wanted that musk scent clinging on him and even if his legs were dripping with come, he didn’t have the heart to think about cleaning it. 

It was oddly comforting having something inside him and he couldn’t feel dirty about that. 

When he found himself in the path leading to the village, it wasn’t long before the forest wore out and he saw the first houses. It was still early, but some people were out collecting milk or vegetables. No one paid no mind to the boy dirty with soil and with tears running down his face. No one wanted to know what made that skinny boy came out of the forest crying his heart out. 

And when he made it till home, he knocked on the door with a pained face. 

Only to be struck across the cheek the second the door was open. 

His stepmother looked at him with eyes filled with fury and the first thing she said was: 

-How dare you spend the night out, you whore?! Get on with your cores! But clean these dirty hands of yours! I don’t want my girls to get any disease from you! 

\----------- 

A loud growl interrupted every wolf who was still asleep and they raised their heads with pointed ears alert. 

The black wolf was sniffing the air, the ground and moving in circles as if looking for something. Or better yet, for someone. And he was the first to transform. 

In seconds, a naked and pale man stood in the middle of the clearing. His snow white body was ripped with muscles, silky black hair cut in an undercut with the longer bangs falling down his face and soft cock hanging between his legs. He was not fazed by his nakedness, since it was normal being naked in a pack of wolves. Nor was he fazed by being barefoot. Normally, he would be pissy about being un-groomed but now a major worry was his priority. 

-Where is he?! - He growled again, piercing blue-grey eyes looking around and sniffing the air to try to find his boy. Unfortunately, the full moon was over and his enhanced abilities too, so now his sense of smell was limited to a five meters radium. 

During full moon, werewolves were forced to transform into wolves and spend at least one to two days in animal form. That form also gave them an enhanced vision and the ability to hear and smell kilometers away. 

Although, that didn’t matter at all if Levi couldn’t find his mate. 

He bared his teeth to the yellow wolf approaching and watched unamused when the animal turned into a blond man. He was as naked as Levi, but his blond hair was trimmed and his eyes were blue like crystal waters. 

-I saw him left early in the morning. - The man, named Erwin, told him and Levi furrowed his browns, rage filling his face and turning it red. 

-He what?! And you let him? - Levi stepped closer to the blond, his fingers itching to grab the man and shook some sense into him, but then again, they were naked and there was no blouse to grab onto. 

-It’s not my place to prevent your mate from running away, Levi. - Erwin said and Levi stopped close enough for them to fell each other’s breath. In the pack, Erwin was the leader, the Alpha, and Levi was his right-arm, the Beta. Both of them were alphas, although, while Marie, an omega mated with Erwin, was the Luna. - If you scented me on him, it wouldn’t be pretty. - The man added and Levi knew he was right. 

There was a reason for why Levi was reacting so emotionally. Why he was red from anger, why he wanted to rip Erwin’s throat for not have wake him up when his mate was running away. It was because full moon was just last night and because he had first mated with his omega. Two huge events like that took a tool onto any werewolf and the alpha was filled with emotions and a recent bond. 

-The poor human was scared and confused. Imagine his reaction if you suddenly transformed in front of him or, worse, chased him in wolf form. - Levi could imagine the boy with wide eyes filled with tears and worry even if he had meet him just yesterday. They had only a night together and still Levi was sure the boy was his omega. The pull he felt towards him, his smell, his sweet voice... 

Sex wasn’t a big deal for werewolves. It was part of their nature. One could mate out of a bond if they haven’t found their mate yet. But that feeling Levi was experiencing after one night... 

The boy was his. The alpha was sure of it. 

-He went into heat in the middle of a forest, Levi. 

Levi let his thoughts fade away and hissed when he remembered how vulnerable the boy was. He was weak, he was alone and he was so defenseless. 

-Incompetent bastards his parents are. - Levi scoffed and closed his hands into fists. - Allowing an omega go out so close to his heat! 

The rest of the wolves were starting to stir awake and by the corner of his eye, Levi saw a brown mop of hair and a crazy woman jumping up and down and talking with others. 

-I’m more convinced it was triggered by you. - Erwin told him and by the time, Levi was starting to calm down from waking up without his mate in his arms. He still wanted to transform and hunt the boy down, tho. 

-...I could communicate with him, Erwin. - Levi whispered, his eyes automatically searching the hill he saw the boy fell down like a tiny ball last night. His inner-alpha replayed it on his head and Levi almost could see the morning fog resembling his omega’s body. 

-Telepathic communication? - Erwin furrowed his browns and crossed his arms, thinking about how difficult it was for a mated pair to develop a mental link and yet Levi had it when mating for the first time. 

-Yes... - Levi hissed again and now he was fearing not finding the boy again. His inner alpha needed him to run and find his omega! Right about now! 

-Are you sure, Levi? It’s your first mating and you’re not even marked. - Erwin tried to reason with his friend, eager to understand how he was so attached to someone so early. For werewolves, sex didn’t mean commitment until both parts were on equal ground. Levi had countless partners, male and female, when he had his rut and not once Erwin saw him struggling with his dominating instincts that much. 

-Exactly. - Levi brough one hand to press on the bridge of his nose, his emotions shaking him to the core, which was very uncommon for the alpha. - And he was human too. 

-That’s impossible. - The blond shook his head, sighing. - Someone in his family tree had to be a werewolf for the boy to have a werewolf as a mate. Better yet, a true mate, judging by how fast you two clicked. 

Levi tsked his tongue, but before he could say anything, two arms circled his neck and a warm and naked body pressed against his back. 

-That was so amaziiing!!! - The alpha would recognize that screech anywhere and he cringed when Hanji boobs pressed against his shoulder blades. 

-For fuck’s sake, Hanji!! - Levi tried to shake her off, grabbing her forearms and pulling her away from him. However, the beta didn’t even seem fazed, jumping around the raven and shaking her arms around. 

-You have to find your little human, Levi!! Go hunt him down! - She said, eyes glimmering and cheeks red with excitement. She had enjoyed so much their little mating last night Moblit had to bite her down and stop her from interrupting and get her head bite off by an angry and possessive alpha with his omega in heat. 

-He’s not a prey, you fucker! - Levi growled at her, but even Levi was having a hard time not to run away to find the boy. 

-But she’s right, Levi. You know nothing about the boy, not even where he lives. - Erwin said, but Levi had already thought about that. 

-I know his scent and there’s this weird sensation... - He presses his fist on his chest, right above where his heart was beating, face scrunching up to that hollow feeling consuming him. 

-Oh! OH! - Hanji’s eyes grew twice the side and she grabbed Levi’s shoulders and shook him like a doll. - Like a string pulling and squeezing your heart? - The mad woman asked and Levi could smell her excitement and... fucking moon! 

-Something like that, four-eyes. - Levi rolled his eyes and started walking towards the pack, where there was a bag full of cloaks to cover them after the transformation. Some wolves gave him space since last night virility’s show was still fresh in everyone’s mind. - And I could also feel he was weak and hungry. - Another growl tore his throat and people around them watched him with cautious - Someone is starving my mate and I’m going to tear them down! 

Hanji laughed with his possessive behavior while Erwin was focused on wearing his brow cloak. 

-Well, I don’t think that will be appropriated. He’s probably from the nearby human village. We can’t give them any more motives to hunt us down. - The blond said and Levi covered his body in the fur cloak, giving the Alpha a menacing glance. 

-Are you trying to prevent me from revenging my omega? 

-I wouldn’t dare. - Erwin shrugged, but his posture and the way he spoke was clear enough. - But you should focus more on getting your mate healthy again. I also doubt the humans will applaud a wolf killing people and then transforming in a naked man. 

Hanji seemed to ignore the gruesome scenery and jumped on her feet. 

-Yes, Levi! And you have to shower and dress before to impress your mate! - The beta smiled at him and just when Levi was tying the rope against his waist, he realized how he smelled like wet and muddy dog. 

Tch, that was certainly what he hated the most about being a werewolf. Now his urge to get clean was overpowering the urge to find his mate as soon as possible, and even his inner alpha was agreeing that courting his omega while smelling like shit wasn’t a good option. 

-...you’re right. I smell disgusting. - Levi scrunched up his nose and that time, all wolves were already humans and everyone was getting ready to go back to their village. Levi bend over and grabbed a wood can with water inside, drinking the liquid to get rid of the scratchy sensation in his throat. 

-Did you remember to give him the herb? - Hanji snatched the can from him and plunged her disgusting tongue inside his can, drinking the liquid. If that fucking woman wasn’t his best friend, Levi would probably kick her so hard her calves would break. 

-Give that back, you fucker! - The alpha grabbed the can back and growled when he realized Hanji drunk it all. He gave her a nasty glare but the beta ignored him. 

-Did you? Did you?! You can’t have your bunny having an unplanned pregnancy right now, Levi! - But he doubted she was that worried when her brown eyes were shining with the prospect of puppies. 

-Yeah, Hanji! - The alpha rolled his eyes. - I munched it up and made him swallow when he was about to sleep. It stopped his heat and it will prevent him getting knocked up. 

-Good choice, Levi! - She applauded him and Levi ruffed when Moblit approached the woman to try to get her wear her cloak. Everyone was already dressed, except Hanji, who seemed to have a particular taste for being free from any cloth at all. 

However, Levi scoffed when he recalled giving the sleepy boy a mouth full of munched herb. 

-Don’t congratulate me. I wasn’t happy giving him an abortion plant right after knotting him. 

The alpha said and now Hanji was fast dressed and walking besides him. Erwin had retired to go lead the group back to their village, everyone following the leader. 

-But you know it was the right thing to do. - She said, in a tone Levi almost thought it was serious and recomforting. 

No, he wouldn’t have the woman treating him like a wounded pup. Levi was well-educated and he did the right thing for Eren. Werewolves don’t exchange bites or reproduce without consent and Levi wouldn’t force him to. 

-I did and enough of talking. I want to go home as fast as possible. - He brushed her off and fastened his pace, groaning when the brunette came hurrying after him, talking her mouth off and counting on her fingers. 

-You need to wash up, hunt fruits and meat for your honey bun and then fix your nest and get a little courting present and- 

-Hanji, shut up! 

But to be honest he couldn’t wait to do all of that and more. 

\------ 

Eren couldn’t remember the last time he felt this sick. Maybe it was that time he was coughing and with fever for weeks and then the madam let him rest for two days? 

No. 

This was worse. 

He was tired, hungry and his limbs were shaking with lack of energy. For some reason, his heat was interrupted and he didn’t feel any heat symptoms anymore. But he was still hungry and craving for all the energy his body consumed while mating. 

Eren flushed red, bowing his head so no one saw his expression. 

Yes, he was a lot worse because of the mating with that black wolf two days ago. He wasn’t aching anymore, his hips were okay and his knees were healing nicely despite the lack of food. But the hollow feeling, the short in breath, the lack of sleep and the ache settled deep in his stomach was too painful. 

That kind of emotional pain was a lot worse. 

The omega didn’t know why he was feeling like that, like he was suffering from withdraw symptoms. Most of the day he was feeling so cold he craved that fur’s warmth. Then when it was night, he felt so hot, so alone, so sad he wetted his thin straw cushion with tears. 

Even thought he was hungry, he felt disgusted by the food he was allowed to eat. The boy tried to eat a loaf of hard and old bread and it tasted so bad in his tastebuds, the boy checked to see if it was rotted. It wouldn’t be the first time they made him eat spoiled food. Fungus and some bugs could be detached for any piece of fruit, bread or meat, but what he was feeling was not because the food was deteriorated. 

It was because his body wasn’t accepting any food. At all. Even if he was starved and weak! It tasted and smelled rotted even if it wasn’t! 

Maybe he was sick for real now. Maybe the omega was dying after mating with an animal, like a curse falling upon him. 

And now that he was exhausted and probably dying, for the first time ever, he didn’t feel like obeying. Eren was hurting too much to care about being slapped, starved or hurt. He was too tired to care for the mean words his half-sisters and stepmother screamed at him. 

After years being dormant, the bird locked in a cage deep inside his chest was flapping its wings again and Eren was trying to fight the funny feeling in his stomach, while ignoring the chatting on the dining room. 

Eren was now in charge of scrubbing the whole floor, tiles by tiles, with a tiny sponge and soap. They didn’t have soup for him, but they have it for the floor. He was wearing a cloth to hold his hair back and he tried to not support his body weight on his knees too much and reopen the wounds. 

-There was this mysterious man in the village this morning! - Arya recalled, her voice a high-pitched one that always managed to hurt Eren’s ears. 

Anya sputtered on her food, crumbs falling on the floor Eren was struggling to clean and _keep_ clean. 

-Oh! The one with dark hair? I think I saw him on the fabric store when I was buying a new dress. That reminds me Eren has to adjust its size on me. - The girl pouted and the boy was about to roll his eyes when the madam called him. 

-Eren, do it fast! - Dina didn’t even look at him. She ordered him and keep drinking her cold tea Eren had to brew everyday. - Don’t you see Anya has to fix her dress for the party tonight?! You keep scrubbing the same place for hours! 

But of course! He was trying to clean the place where nail polish had stanned the tiles! And every now and then, some of them spilled food and drink on the floor! 

-Yes, Maam. - The omega closed his eyes, forcing himself to not grit his teeth and earn more work. He was so irritated, he just wanted to be alone with his feelings! And the more time Eren had to endure with them, the more he considered just running away and not coming back ever again! 

-Oh, I wonder if he is attending the ball tonight! He looks like a prince! - Arya gushed about the mysterious man again, cracking a piece of bread open and adding jam on it. 

-A prince with a bad attitude. - Aryanda cut her sister off, reminder the girl how little attention the man had given them. 

He wasn’t that tall, but his presence was enough to make him stand out in the crow. The girls had seen him outside of the fabric story, talking to a poor peasant and furrowing his browns to the man. The man looked like he was searching for something...or someone! 

The idea of a single, rich man in town got them all excited! Except, of course, for Aryanda, who didn’t seem to have a particular taste for men. 

-It doesn’t matter, Aryanda. - Dina shook her head to the oldest and proceed to get more bread. - If he’s rich, it’s a good deal! Arya, you try to keep an eye to see if that man will be on Mr.Klauss’ house tonight. It might be an opportunity. - She pointed out to the girl and looked over the table for bread. 

-What?! - Arya moaned out loud, throwing her head back and crossing her arms. - If it’s like that I want a good dress too! Why is she the only one who can impress?! - The girl complained and Eren rolled his eyes, standing up from the ground when the floor was done. 

-You bought a dress last week, darling. - Dina reminded her, but the brunet boy could pic the underlaying tone where the woman shamed the way her daughter was gaining way. The boy wondered if there was something wrong, since the girl had spent a few months out of town and now was getting fatter each day, 

-But mama! I already use it on Miss Pops birthday! - Arya whined and Dina snorted when she realized all the bread was gone. 

-Eren, more bread. - She ordered and the boy was more than happy to hurry to the kitchen and be away from the mess in the hall. 

He looked around for the bag of bread the baker delivered every day and went to find a basil to put the food on. Barefoot, he had to avoid stepping on the long worn-out dress he was forced to wear. 

The omega wondered how it was to dress boy’s clothes. He bet it was way more comfortable than having his thighs rubbing together when he walked. Huffing his already too long hair off his face, he had to remember to cut it off with a knife someday, when he wasn’t so tired anymore. 

Just when he was going back to the kitchen, three loud bangs on the front door was heard. 

-Boy, the door!! - He heard Dina scream from the dining table and he pondered for a second if he should deliver the bread first or tend to the door. Guessing he would be screamed at if he went to deliver the bred first, the omega grabs the basin with him and went to the door in hurried steps. 

The front door was a big wooden one, with two pieces. He guesses it was fancy to open the double door at once, but his arms were too weak to do it, so he held the basil with one hand and pushed the door open with the other. 

The next set of events included some very familiar eyes, a wonderful scent wrapping around Eren and the silver basin falling on the floor. 

-What was that?! - Dina screamed from the kitchen and Eren could hear the sound of heels clicking on the floor, the enraged woman coming to him. She never liked any proof of Eren actually existing, except the house duties being done. It was like she was fooling herself to believe the boy was nothing but dust to not feel guilty. 

But instead of dropping to his knees and catching the bread before the woman made it to the door, his round green eyes were too entranced by the two men by the door. 

Actually, by _one_ of them. 

Two gentlemen stood on the doorstep, one blond and the other with hair as black as the silky fur he couldn’t forget about. The blond and tallest one had shimmering blue eyes and he was dressed very fancy. His blond hair was pushed back and he stood with both his arms behind his back. 

The other man was smaller and had a pale complexion. His black hair was short next to his nape but he had longer bangs on the front and they fell across his long and dark eyelashes. His eyes, tho, were what caught the omega’s attention. 

They were a different shade of blue. Not a blue like water, but also not a dark blue. It was some color between grey and the clear sky after a storm. Or maybe something between the fog in the early hours of the morning and the ice in the winter months. Or maybe- no, he suspects there’s not a real color to compare and give them justice. 

Strange enough, Eren loved the sky after a storm, the fog in the early hours, the ice in the winter – even if he almost froze in those months. And he was infatuated with those eyes. So much, he didn’t realize Dina and the three girls entering the room. 

-Oh! Did you drop the bread?! - Dina spoke loudly and Eren was startled when he was brought back from his thoughts. The omega turned around and opened his mouth to apologize, just to be interrupted by her. - You stupid, useless thing! 

-I'm... - The boy stuttered, suddenly very ashamed that the two men were by the door, seeing him be humiliated. He knew he was a no one, but the boy didn’t want those peculiar eyes watching him being degraded like that. - I’m very sorry, madam, I- 

-Shut up! Don’t you see you’re insulting the gentlemen on the door?! - The woman flicked her eyes to them and her face turned pink. The girls were behind her and Eren was ruining their opportunity to look good in front of those, apparently, rich men! 

-Ah! - Eren turned to the door again, opening it fully and tentatively smiling to the men. The raven-haired one had his eyes boring into his body and he was torn between the urge to run away or to run _to him_. - Good morning, sir. - He dropped his hair and bowed, his cheeks turning crimson when he noticed how dirty his dress was. - How can we hel- 

A hard slap from Dina crossed his face and the omega stumbled to the side, dumbfounded by what happened. Maybe she didn’t want him to talk to the guests? There was growled sound and he saw, by the corner of his eye, the blond man try to grab the other’s arm. The raven haired looked at the blond with murderous eyes and suddenly... 

Suddenly something clicked inside him. 

All the ache washed away like mud in the rain when the flood of emotions hit him at once. He knew those eyes deep inside. He knew that scent. Even his breath quieted, trying to bask in the pheromones that man was releasing. He was trying to _comfort_ Eren while being angry at something. 

-I’m very sorry, my ladies, for our showing up without notice. - The blond man start talking and Dina went from angry mood to delighted mood very quickly. She pulled the girls close to her and nudged them to look polished and elegant while she talked with the man. 

Eren took steps back, his right hand touching his harm cheek, but his eyes never leaving the blue-grey ones. It looked like both of them where in a trance. Eren picked up the blond was talking about how they were new to town, how he was charmed to find such fine ladies and he went on and on about needing a servant to help them keep their house. 

Eren couldn’t care less. And by the look of it, the dark man also didn’t. He gritted his teeth and averted Eren’s eyes a second to look at his company. 

-Cut the crap, Erwin. - He said and the girls chocked on their breath when they heard such a foul mouth. The omega realized that man might be the one they were talking about in the dining table. - Go to the point. 

The “Erwin” guy chuckled and shook his hand in the air like he wasn’t fazed. 

-What I’m trying to say is people in town said you have quite the specimen working for you. 

Now that was new. Now the boy was the one to avoid eye contact when he went to gaze at the blond. The man was also looking at him with curiosity and Eren was now confused by what he had meant by “specimen”. 

-Oh, that thing over there? It’s my husband’s. - Dina said, trying to keep the conversation light and brushing the topic off to, probably, focus on presenting the girls. 

-Oh, that’s unfortunate... - Erwin said and scratched his chin, as if he was thinking about something. - You see, madam, I was thinking about throwing a party in the next week and, of course you and your beautiful girls would be my guests. 

Anya and Arya giggled with the way the man charmed them, but Aryanda rolled her eyes, which got her a nudge on her ribs. Dina smiled broadly, already seeing a chance to marry on of them off. Maybe two of the girls, if she was lucky! 

Erwin kept going. 

-That’s why I was wondering if anyone would be kind enough to lend me a servant for the next days. Of course, that would be well paid and I would be forever grateful for the help. Considering I need a pair for the ball, we could arrange later if I can dance with one of the girls... 

Eren furrowed his brows and he could practically see his stepmother glow with the suggestion. 

-Oh, of course we can arrange that, my sir! Do you want to come in and have a cup of tea? - Dina suggested, arranging her blond hair and shaking her dress to look appropriate. 

-Unfortunately we have a lot to take care until the end of the day, right, Levi? But... - Erwin said, his voice in a pitiful tone. He then reached inside his blazer and took a little woven bag. - We were wondering if this amount would be enough for now. Of course we can- 

And he keeps taking, but the way the bag was filled with gold coins and the way Dina was almost jumping in excitement... Eren already knew. He was being sold – or borrowed, he’s not exactly sure. 

Panic filled his body, his face going pale at the prospect of being sold and hurt by others. He should turn around and run. He should fight for his freedom and life! 

But... but those eyes were at him again and some annoying voice inside of him told him to stay put. To let...to allow his alpha to get him! 

-Oh please, this would be enough for this omega thing! 

And just like that, Dina sold Eren. She simply took the bag full of coins, grabbed him by his arms and shoved him in the men’s direction. The omega widened his eyes, surprise by the sudden turn of events, and was about to voice something – even if he didn’t know _what_. 

Except he felt a hand grabbing his waist and that hand ignited such a reaction, he couldn’t find his urge to talk. Or his strength, either. 

His legs bucked and the omega would fall on the ground if it wasn’t for the clean and musk scent wrapping around his mind, his nostrils, his heart, his legs and his arms. He was suddenly scooped into the raven-haired man’s arms and said man turned his back to Erwin still talking to Dina and the girls, walking away from the house in hurried steps. 

Eren felt his eyelids dropping, like he could finally rest in safety after all he had endured in the last hours. The boy heard a snort and, if he was with his eyes open, he would have seen the alpha scowling. 

-Tch, they sold my mate for less than a pig. - Levi growled under his breath and pressed the boy’s body against his chest protectively. For some reason, Eren suddenly felt so warm and safe, the exhaustion washing over his body in such a way, his eyes filled with tears. 

-...mate? - His voice came out small and defenseless. 

-Shh, you’re mine, omega. Rest. You’re safe now. - And with that low voice sounding so soft and so close to his ears, Eren busted into tears. It was him! He didn’t know how, but that man had the same voice of the wolf who been plaguing his sleep since that full moon! 

They were...They were the same? 

And that inner voice in his head, Eren now understood what it was... It was his inner omega trying to help him! Trying to explain to him that nothing that happened was a curse, but his destiny and that he should stay put and let that alpha get him. 

That man, that wolf, that alpha... 

Those indecipherable eyes were his salvation. 


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!! Thank you so, so much for all the kudos and amazing comments you left in the last chapter!! I'm so happy you guys are enjoying this fanfic!! Hope you like this chapter as well! As some of you might have noticed, I changed the number of chapters since I had to add one more to finish this story! So A Wolf's Feast will have 5 chapters now! And I'll have to apologize now because I may or may not be able to post the next chapter next week! I'm having a few problems with it and I'm also working on two new oneshots for Ereri Week and Ererictober! One of them will be posted today, so be aware! For this chapter, Eren officially meets his knight in furry armor! Hope you enjoy it and see you guys as soon as possible!

What happened in the next couple of days was a blur. It was like all his energy was drained at once and he couldn't move a finger through the haze of waking up for a few seconds and falling asleep again. It was like something was sucking all his tired energy for days just to fill him up after with a rested and peaceful aura. 

One day, when he finally was able to support his heavy eyelids, Eren realized something was different. There was a thrilling energy flooding in his veins, like his whole body was filled with a new life. He felt lighter and stronger and even his breathing was more bearable. His throat also wasn’t itching and he didn’t feel the urge to cough like he’s been doing for a couple of weeks. 

In resume, it was like he had lived his whole life underwater, struggling to breathe, and now he had finally reached the surface and the sun was shining brightly, waiting to welcome him. 

Well, metaphorically. 

In reality, Eren found himself laying down in a rather comfy bed. That is, if you consider a bunch of mattresses, pelt and pillows on the floor as bed. Still, even if there wasn’t any wood supporting it, Eren couldn’t stop the thought of that being the most comfortable thing he had ever rested on. 

The omega slowly sat up and looked around. He was excited to realize he felt so full of life even his eyes were seeing better. His ears were picking up every kind of songs like birds singing and wind rolling against the wood walls of the cabin. And even his stomach seemed to expand and roar in hunger. 

He didn't remember the last time he felt so alive and when the boy was about to test his theory about his limbs not aching anymore, a woman with a high ponytail and crazy brown eyes entered the room. 

Her figure was slim and tall and her body shook the curtain made of colorful stones and flowers and twigs, all of them beautifully handcrafted. 

-Finally awake, sleeping beauty! - The intruder said and the omega wondered if he was really hearing better or if she was that loud normally. Maybe both. Wincing at her tone of voice, Eren scooted farther from her, wrapping his arms around his knees protectively. 

The last thing he remembered before his deep and long slumber was being carried away by the man who showed up on his doorstep. Grey-blue eyes were carved in his mind and the most wonderful scent lulled him to sleep... 

Maybe he was at that man’s house? The stranger said something about Eren being safe now... and he did feel better, but where was he? Why did the alpha leave him with this woman? 

-Hey, hey, sweetie pie! No need to smell so destressed! Levi was here the whole time, checking your healing and protecting you! - She walked to a basket full of herbs and pots, mixing some weird things and grinning mischievously. - Poor alpha was all worked up because you took your time to recover! - And she giggled, kneading her plants in a pestled and adding water to it. 

Was she a witch? She looked like a mad woman who could throw dark magic at him! Eren swallowed nervously, wide eyes darting everywhere and one of his hands unconsciously scratching the birthmark in the inner side of his right thigh. 

_Why did_ _alpha_ _le_ _ave_ _him w_ _ith her? What did he do wrong?!_

Wait...alpha? 

_Yes. Our alpha. Go find him!_

His cheeks went red from embarrassment and... _memories_... and the woman took the opportunity to scoot closer to him and grin her white teeth to the boy. 

-Don’t worry, I can feel he’s already coming for your rescue! 

And just as she said that, a low and dark voice resonated in his head. 

_Eren_ _!_

Eren’s mouth dropped over. It was just like the night he had...he had mated with that black wolf! He could hear it in his mind, without a male presence in the room! Maybe the black-haired man left him here because he was going insane? 

-Why the big mouth? Guess you’re hungry! - The brunette woman laughed and Eren didn’t notice his belly growled when a wonderful smell of meat assaulted his nose. What he did notice was the voice talking again. 

_I’m_ _coming for you._

And soon after, a man rushed into the room with a plate full of roasted rabbit in his hands. Squealing in surprise, Eren grew red when he saw the man with black hair and menacing grey-eyes looking straight at him. Shirtless, wearing just loose pants, hair wet with sweat and with his pale skin red from – most probably – being exposed to the sun. He has amazing muscles too, all toned and strong and now Eren could see how the man had held him so easily. 

-Ooh, Levi! Already?! - The woman giggled and took a break to smell the weird mixture in her hands. - Just when I was about to give him his medicine! Guess his omega was calling for you, huh? 

Green eyes darted from one person to another, but he had to admit they stayed the most in the alpha standing beside the handcrafted curtain. 

The man growled and ever so slowly got on his knees and looked at the omega in the same eye level. 

-Later, Hanji, he is hungry. - Just to prove his assumption, Eren’s belly awakened again and the boy blushed with embarrassment, but couldn’t stop staring at the delicious, fat and so well-cooked bunny, full of herbs and sided with vegetables in the man’s hands. - Can I come closer? 

The boy blinked twice when he realized the man was asking him something. 

-W-what? - He spluttered out, cocking his head to the side and slowly letting his legs relax in a cross-cross sitting position. 

-You’re in the nest, I can’t approach you without your consent, omega. - Levi said, pointing to the mattress with his chin. Oh, so that was called a “nest”. Eren zoned out for a second, thinking about birds and animals nesting and thought it was kinda cute. The voice, the same in his head, interrupted him again. - I only intend to give you your food. 

_Yes, please._

Eren was so hungry. He had been starved for years, but his body had grown used to the feeling. Except for today in special, his organism seemed to claim as much energy as possible, as if he was stocking energy for the rest of the season! 

Levi widened his eyes and a smirk grew on his thin lips when the boy’s voice sounded in his head in response. The omega probably had no idea how to do that, but it was still adorable. Calmly, Levi used his knees to get closer to the sitting boy and was amused to see the brat couldn’t stop staring at the fuming rabbit. 

-Here, Eren. You can take it. - Extending the plate for the omega without entering the nest, Eren took the plate so fast Hanji laughed and, one second later, he was digging his cute, tiny teeth in the warm meat and a soft whimper came out of his mouth. 

When he came back from that night in the forest, everything had tasted so bad in his mouth! It was like his own mouth had refused to eat anything and he had considered maybe being sick. But now this was nothing like any food he had ever had! It didn’t taste like fungus and it wasn’t burned. 

That rabbit, primal and probably hunted down by that man, was the best food he had for a long while. So juicy, with the right amount of seasoning, so warm and so, so soft! 

Eren’s eyes filled with tears and he had to swallow the urge to cry from the gratefulness he felt for the man. 

-So cute!!! - Hanji jumped up and down, a high, excited blush on her face as if she was seeing the most wonderful interaction in a lifetime. 

Levi threw her a dirty look and the woman giggled, stepping away to gather a wood cup and putting her green mixture in it. 

-He looks so much better! Even his skin is tanner! He’s even more energetic! Your bond is so incredible, I think only a couple of day will be needed to- 

She kept saying and started to approach Eren, just to be growled at by Levi for not having permission. 

-Oh! Sorry, sorry! I forgot! - She sang, grinning and turning around to hand Levi a cup. - I’ll leave you two alone then! Good luck, sweeties! 

And just as fast as she appeared, she was gone, the cabin being peacefully calm after her retirement. Only the sounds of bones being munched on and Eren’s soft moans were heard. 

-Slow down, you’ll make yourself sick. - Levi warned and Eren looked up at him to see he was now sitting cross-legged like him. The boy blushed and furrowed his thick browns, taking his time to bite and chew on his carrot while discretely watching the man. 

He had this black hair so dark and it looked so soft...even his eyes were similar to the wolf Eren ha- 

The omega made an embarrassing sound and averted his eyes to his food again, shaking his head to expulse the dirty thoughts. 

A dark chuckle made him shrink even more. 

-I see you’re overthinking. 

And it was true! His father always said he had a thick head while a child, always overthinking and talking non-stop and now, his curiosity was taking the best of him. 

-C-can I ask you a question... - The omega asked, a tiny voice sounding unsure if he could call the man for his name or use Mister. 

-Only Levi. - The alpha asked and Eren lightened up, testing the name on his tongue, while stuffing his mouth with a boiled potato. 

-Levi... 

Levi smirked and crossed his toned, muscled arms. 

-And of course you can ask, Eren. - He said, noticing the boy was quick to dwell in his own thoughts. Eren was startled when the man brought himself back and practically blurted out his question. 

-Why are you talking in my head? - He looked up innocently and Levi was grateful Hanji wasn’t there to squeal like a dying pig. 

He was not happy, though, to get all Eren’s green eyes full of curious waiting for him to use words when words were not Levi’s best quality. He was good at hunting, building, fighting and fucking, but talking was another issue. 

So he just went for it. 

-It’s because of our bond. 

But by the way, Eren furrowed his mouth and pouted, Levi knew the boy didn’t understand. He might have to be a little bit explicit and if Eren could stop licking his greasy fingers after finishing half his meal, the alpha would be grateful. His mind and cock were still locked in the way Eren wrapped around him and took his knot so well... 

-The night we fucked in the woods, we activated our bond through knotting and mating. 

And, again, he might not have chosen the best words considering how the brat gasped and grew as red as a tomato. Levi wanted to smirk and make the boy more embarrassed, but the high-pitched noise the omega made and the smell of distress throw him off. 

The boy didn’t know he was the wolf. Good call, Levi. Maybe his omega was now fearing something with a human that happened while he was unconscious. Only the thought made his inner alpha inflate with anger. 

With gritted teeth, the alpha continued. 

-Shit, I’m not good with words! - Throwing his longer bangs back, he lost the way Eren accompanied the movement and just gave his best at explaining. - At the full moon, when you were carrying some apple pies and you found me and the pack and we mated. On that occasion, the full moon enhanced our bond and that’s why we’re so connected already. - He scooted closer and didn’t stop talking while extending his arms to Eren. - I also think it has something to do with our birthmarks. 

Eren was so confused by what Levi was talking and he was talking so fast, the omega just gaped through the whole monologue and instinctively came closer to check the arm offered. 

It was then that his mind and body clicked together and a fuzzy warmth made his limbs weak. 

Right there, in the inner side of Levi’s biceps, there was a birthmark shaped like a sun with pointed edges. One identical to the one in Eren’s thighs. 

-This is what they call mate’s signs. Some people have dreams about their mate, some people have a peculiar obsession with something they will still learn that represents their mate... and I have a birthmark. - Levi then looked up and Eren saw, in the coldest and unimpressive eyes he’d ever seen, a glimpse of hope. 

He was that man’s hope. But... 

But Levi was wrong! 

In that full moon, he didn’t mate with the attractive alpha in front of him and the idea of confessing his perversion made him blush even more. He didn’t want to tell him what he did, but he couldn’t let the man think Eren was the one for him only because of a birthmark! 

-I-I... - The omega swallowed his shame, hugging himself with his arms, while biting his lower lip and avoiding looking at Levi. He didn’t want to feel like a freak but he also couldn’t lie to someone. - You’re wrong...I didn’t mate with you...I d-did it with... with an animal... 

The boy slowly let it out, his voice quiet and embarrassed, his thighs pressing together as if he was intending to hide. He couldn’t even look up when, from his peripherical view, he saw Levi get up from the floor and step to his side. 

The man was probably disgusted! He would probably snap at Eren and invite him out! Eren had no idea where he was and he was about to be thrown out! Or maybe...maybe he would give him a physical punishment like his stepm- 

-Eren, stop thinking and look at me. - The man asked, ever so gently Eren was certain he was letting out some very distressed waves. His green eyes were about to water again and now he regretted eating so much because his stomach was churning inside his belly. 

-I-I understand your decision! I too would be disg- 

He started talking and whipped his head at Levi. Only to have his words forgotten the moment the alpha unbuttoned his slacks and dropped it to the floor. 

At his size, standing up in his full glory, was a naked alpha looking at him dead in the eyes and with a very serious face. Eren didn’t have the time to scream in shame or something, before Levi interrupted him: 

-Not an animal. An alpha werewolf. 

And just like that, what was once a man disappeared. In a very gruesome and rather quick transformation, Levi’s bones snapped out of his pale skin and his height shrunk when his legs gave out. Next, his hair spread through his body and his face elongated in a scary way and Eren was so surprised and terrified that he lost the exact moment man turned into a wolf. 

A large black wolf, with grey-blue eyes was before him. It stood proud, his big head and thick neck shaking to one side to another as if to show off his luscious fur. A pair of black pointed ears was on top of its head and the wolf licked and wetted its own nose. It then sat on his back paws, his frontal big paws holding his chest in an elegant and satisfied way. As if glad with itself, the animal wagged its tail lazily and looked at Eren with a smug expression. 

Eren was torn being running away, blushing and screaming in excitement. In one word, he was so shocked and awed that the only thing that came out of his mouth was: 

-You-you’re so big! 

To which the wolf snorted. Actually snorted as blowing the breath out of his nose. A sassy wolf! 

_“That’s what you told me.”_

Levi answered in his mind and Eren faced a sea of emotions seeing the wolf, its scent and the wonderful voice sounding in his mind. It was like his impending heat was trying to resurface but something held it out. Still, the boy was able to feel the warm feeling pooling on his belly and making him squirm. 

Eren flushes and hides his face. 

-Not like that! - The omega blushes and hugs his own chest, his sensitive nipples trying to perk up in response to the animal’s pheromones. 

_A sassy wolf that fucked you._ His inner omega provided the image and the boy was not prepared to relive those emotions all over again. 

_“Are you denying my manhood?”_ Levi huffed, his tail thumping angrily on the floor and Eren swore the man was rolling his eyes. His inner omega, though, was also disagreeing with Eren since it was reminding him of how _good_ he had felt that night... 

-No! - The omega shook his head furiously, the tip of his ears turning a lovely shade of red. - I-I mean- 

He tried and Levi thought it was adorable to see the boy struggling against his shame to admit the man was big in both ways. 

The wolf licks its lips again, as if making fun of the flustered mess the younger was reduced to. Laying down in his side, the animal extended and crossed his paws, resting his head on it. An ear flicked and Eren watched entranced as Levi let himself be vulnerable. 

_“Just come pet me.”_

Of course, he wouldn’t say that if it wasn’t Eren. When he was a pup, only his mother was allowed to groom him. No other pup or wolf or elder were allowed to fucking lick his fur nor _even touch it!_ Moon forbids if those greasy, sweaty and full of dirt hands touched his fur! 

But Eren? Well, he might know the boy for a few days from a fuck, but deep down the black wolf knew the omega was his mate. The way the Moon brought them together that day, the way Eren felt absolutely perfect for him while mating, his scent, his beautiful green eyes, his birthmark... 

His soul mate was the only one able to pet him. Especially when the brat looked at him with red cheeks and shining eyes as if that was the first time he saw a canine. 

-Can I? - He almost whispered and, when Levi lolled his head to the side as permission, the omega stumbled to his feet, excitedly padding to the wolf and dropped by its side. In a second, tiny hands were hovering over the black wolf and Levi closed his eyes to give the boy some privacy. 

He waited and even longed to few the delicate fingers on his fur, but after a few seconds nothing was felt and he was about to snap his jaw to put the boy in action when a light pressure was felt on his back. 

Craning his head back, Levi saw him kneeling, hands carefully treading and rubbing his silk fur as if in veneration. The boy grew bold in the next seconds and he used his fingers to give the wolf some scratching, green eyes turning wide when a deep purr caused the wolf to vibrate. 

Fuck! Levi never thought it would be so good to be scratched and petted like that! And when Eren reached his ears? Dear Moon! A weak rumble escaped him and then Eren hit _that_ spot behind his ears that made his jaw drop over, his purr to intensifies and his tongue loll a bit out. 

It was heaven on earth until the omega giggled and broke the alpha’s pride. 

-So soft...You’re such a soft wolfie! 

Levi ruffled and shook his fur, standing out and towering over the kneeling brat. He had the most excited expression, with huge puppy eyes and face brightened in excitement after having the chance to treat a mean, danger, dark werewolf like a _fucking dog._

_“I’m not soft,_ _Eren_ _. Not in what it matters.”_

And just as fast, his man shape was back, as hard as the alpha had insinuated. Hard muscles, hard pecs, hard feature and hard d- 

-Now, are you convinced you mated with me? - Levi asked, smirking at Eren’s bewildered look and finding amusing in how the boy was staring at his long and hard dick right in front of his face, with that sinful lips hanging open in surprised. 

_What a shame they_ _didn’t_ _have the needed intimacy._

_Yet._

Since this was not the time, the alpha held his instincts and reached for his slacks, putting them on while a fuming red Eren was attempting to breathe again. The omega’s dynamic was screaming in joy and excitement, shouting “yes! Yes! yes!” while jumping in circles. 

-If not, I can do a lot more convincing. - The man said, zipping his slacks and throwing a dark and sensual smirk at the boy. It was the final sentence that killed the boy and Eren let out a pained whine, as if his mind had given up in keeping up with everything and the boy had transformed into mush. 

Levi chuckles when Eren covers his face with his hands, hunching his shoulders and trying to hide how embarrassed he was. 

-Not like that, perverted brat. I can convince you to mate me by bringing you to a special place. 

Eren peaked an eye through his fingers, his curiosity always being his weakness. What he found was the alpha looking at him with a fond expression that made his stomach flutters. 

-Where? - He whined softly. 

-What do you think about a bath? - Levi cocked his head, hoping for the boy to have a taste for cleanliness as much as he did. When they first mated, the werewolf was able to pick how dirty the boy’s clothes were and how greasy his soft brown locks were. He even attempted to give him a grooming in the heat of the moment, but nothing was better than soaking in water and rub all the dirt out. 

Gratefully, Eren’s eyes widened and he dropped his hands in the most relieved and eager position ever. 

-A bath in a waterfall. - Levi completed, just to smirk when the boy’s face almost split in two with a smile. Just like his birthmark stated, Levi was certain that boy could be as warm and bright as the sun. 

\------------------ 

-It's been so long I've been to a waterfall! - The omega beamed behind him, following Levi like an excited child. Eren was now wearing the best male clothes Levi could find and would fit him. While the boy was dressing up, the alpha made a mental note to provide clothes and toiletries for his omega. 

Maybe he would also ask Christa to make Eren some jewelry with shining rocks and ask Marco to make him a fancy and fluffy fur coat since it would be cold in a few months. Levi also needed to start his courting and fix his nest, make it warmer and comfier for his mate. 

While the werewolf was lost in his own alpha-y duties and instincts, the boy was looking everywhere, too curious and happy with all the nature around him. They were currently walking down a narrow path in the middle of the forest, the birds singing around and animals hiding from their steps. 

It also wasn’t long when his enhanced hearing catches the sound of water and he was so excited, the omega darted forward, holding Levi’s forearms and pulling the alpha with him. 

Like that, Levi was literally pulled away from his thoughts and watched amused when the boy tried to use his hearing to keep following the path. Eren was still not used to the abilities he was slowly getting from being a werewolf’s mate and he was a little confused while leading to where he heard water. 

The alpha chuckled. 

-Calm down, pup, we’re almost there. - Levi whispered closed to his nape, making the brunette shudder and fall behind, letting the alpha take the lead again. He didn’t mind though, as long as they made it to the waterfall as soon as possible. 

Then, alongside the sound of water, laughing was heard and the omega tensed, not sure if that was a good or bad thing. Maybe there were some people from his village in there? Maybe someone would recognize him and he would have to go back? Or what if those people were from Levi’s pack and they didn’t like him? 

-I said, calm down, Eren. I know them. - Levi said after sniffing the air and forced them through a wall of foliage, exposing them to the river streaming down the hill. 

A river and a beautiful, full waterfall, with fog in the surface, clear water and rocks along the riverbank. The waterfall had about 8 or 9ft and there was a group jumping from it. For Eren, it looked fun...he had never jumped when he was a little kid and his father was still around. 

A booming voice interrupted the omega’s thoughts when they came out of the forest and Eren tried to hide behind Levi when a tall blond approached slowly. 

-Levi, didn’t think you would be here so soon. 

-Eren needs a bath. - The alpha answered curtly. 

-Marvelous! The water is particularly good today, Marie and the others joined. - Just then a brown-haired, petit woman with blue eyes came from behind and, unlike the blond man who was also shirtless, she was completely naked. 

Eren blushed. Maybe it was a werewolf thing? He could never be so flat out naked in front of so many people! 

_Except he mated in front of an entire pack._

-Hello!! - The boy blinked when the woman waved at him. - You must be Eren! Hanji was talking a lot about you! Are you healthier? How was your resting? Do you wanna join us in the water? 

But it was everything so new, the green-eyed one blushed and gaped like a fish out of water, completely out of what to say. 

-Back off, Marie, he’s still getting used to it. - Levi said, trying to get his reigns in his protective instincts and not be rude about it. But if Erwin’s frow was anything to go by, he had failed miserably and insulted the Luna of the pack. - I apologize. We are both struggling with interaction. - He tried and received a sweet smile from Marie, who nodded in understanding and grabbed Erwin’s hand. 

-It’s fine, Erwin, you know how difficult it is in the first days. - She tugged on her mate and Erwin slowly untied his bushy eyebrows and nodded solemnly. 

-You’re right. Go bathe your omega, Levi, we can talk later. - The Erwin guy turned around, one arm around the woman while they both stepped away and whispered to each other. Eren visibly relaxed when they were left alone and he was about to apologize to Levi for not being able to speak, when the man turned to him and asked: 

-Do you want to jump? 

And again Eren’s eyes lost their sad glimpse in a minute and sparkled in delight. He had been craving a bath for ages! A real bath, with enough water and soap! And he was really excited to jump, since the people doing it seemed like they were having fun! 

But there was a little problem: 

-D-do I need to be naked? - The omega asked shyly, tugging on his shirt and looking around to see if there was anyone watching him. He knew it was normal for then, but he wasn’t comfortable and he hoped Levi wouldn’t scold him if- 

-Of course not, Eren. Do as you feel comfortable. - Levi answered in a sincere tone of voice and even if his face wasn’t that expressive, Eren could feel in his core that he meant it. Then Eren followed the man when he took off his slack and stayed only with underwear. Eren did the same, freeing his legs but letting his white cotton shirt on. 

Levi grabbed his hand and was about to pull Eren to climb the rocks when the boy pulled back once more, with his face red till his ears. 

-I-I also...never jumped a waterfall...seems very high. - He mumbled, his free hand tugging on his shirt and a slight pout on his lips. 

Honestly, the omega was too adorable for his own good and if Levi was a lesser man, he would have gone for a kiss right there. How that little minx went to being fucked in public to be ashamed to say he didn’t want to be naked was beyond Levi’s comprehension, but he wouldn’t shame his omega for anything in this moon-forsaken world. 

-Well, then you’ll have to hold on tight. - The alpha said, his voice a low and sensual murmur that made the phrase sound that much dirty. 

Eren bite his lower lips, his eyes shining a mix of embarrassment and excitement. The brunet boy was so relieved to see Levi turn his back to him and lead him to the rocks, because now he could finally try to breathe without having a heart-attack for ogling him too much. 

Levi walked to the rocks like he knew its path with his eyes closed, but at the same time, Eren could tell he was going slow, aware of Eren’s feet and his lack of knowledge of the ground. When they reached the rocks to climb on the waterfall, Eren was surprised to see it was quite an easy climb. Even he could do it easily since the rocks were arranged like stairs steps. 

Even so, Levi told Eren to climb in front of him, so he could catch the boy if he slipped on mud. And also because the alpha wouldn’t lose the opportunity to watch his omega’s ass from behind that closely. 

But yes, safety issues were the priority. 

When both of them reached the top, a kinda high and teenager voice sounded. 

-Oh! Hi!! - A small, blond boy with a bowl cut hair smiled and waved, everyone else stopping their fun to watch the new couple. 

Eren instinctively stepped close to Levi when five pairs of eyes settled on him. The blond boy had crystal blue eyes and next to him was a dark-haired girl with eyes so similar to Levi’s, Eren was surprised. Behind them, a tall boy with two-toned hair was looking at him with one eyebrow raised and about to jump from the waterfall were a brown-haired girl and a shaved boy. 

All of them naked and not even bothering with it. Eren was stunned in silence and trying to keep his eyes above everyone’s shoulders. 

-Levi. - The raven-haired girl was the first one to break the silence, her voice smooth and calm. Levi gave her a nod and stepped forward, one of his hand searching the omega’s small back. He started pointing to everyone. 

-Eren, this is my sister Mikasa. The blond boy next to her is Armin, the one with a horse face is Jean, the shaved one is Connie and the girl is Sasha. Everyone, this is Eren. 

A cacophony of “hi’s”, “ hello’s” and “welcome’s” was heard and the omega felt his heart go all fuzzy by the warm welcome. Since he was a child, he had always stayed hid at home when his stepmother grew sick of him and so never had friends. A small part of him insisted to tell him friends could hurt and lie to him, as his stepmother and half-sisters did. But the majority of his soul and inner wolf wanted that to be a new start. 

-How is the water? - Levi asked, pulling Eren with him and stepping to the edge. Immediately, Eren felt like giving up and going back to the ground, the waterfall forgot behind him. Levi, though, smelling the hesitation on his scent, started rubbing his thumb in a soothing, circular motion on the boy’s small back. 

-Pleasantly cold. - The alpha named Jean said and gave them a triumphant smile. 

-Yes! It’s so good! - The girl with brown hair dripping in water added and she and the shaved boy got in position for another jump. - See you guys below! - She said and soon screamed in joy when they both threw their bodies at the border, gravity sending them splashing on the water. 

Eren felt his heart stop when they jumped and his eyes were wide as plates when they submerged for a few seconds. 

Only for emerge back, full of laughers and splashing water on each other. 

His inner wolf glowed with the smell of fun and happiness around him and when Levi looked at him, grey eyes transmitting so much confidence and protectiveness, he knew he wanted a new start. 

Eren gave him a small nod and a tentative, nervous smile. 

-Aren’t you a courageous little puppy, Eren... - And the phrase made the boy tense and shudders in such a good way he had to bit his tongue to stop from whimpering in agreement. 

He wanted to the courageous, strong, smart but... 

He also wanted to be praised like that, called little puppy with a warm hand touching his skin. 

Levi was making him feel so many things in such little time! He was even considering jumping down a waterfall with a werewolf he had only met! 

_And fucked once. In the middle of a forest._

The omega watched with big eyes when Levi gave him his back and threw his hand back. 

-Hop up. 

-What?! - The boy squealed, hugging himself when the alpha looked over his shoulder and glared at him. 

-Hop up, buttercup. - He repeated, smirking, and Eren was such a blushing mess around that alpha, he did as he was told only to hide his face on Levi’s nape. 

-I’m scared. Don’t let me drown. - The omega hugged Levi’s neck, innocently enlacing supple thighs around his muscular waist while his hands were grabbing Levi’s pectorals. 

The man chuckled and Eren shivered when the sound made his whole body vibrate. He was starting to crave the cold water against his body and being so close to Levi was also relaxing his nerves. It was like he would be able to jump a small waterfall or to jump a whole mountain if he was with the alpha. 

-I would never. - And before the brunette could reply, he felt Levi throw them off the waterfall, the wind swiping his chestnut hair back and making him close his eyes. He didn’t know if the pitched-scream he heard was his, but he had held onto Levi so tight nothing else mattered. 

Until the fall was over and water swallowed them both. 

Levi released his legs underwater and both tried to reach the surface. The alpha, as expected was faster, and once on the surface, he dipped his both hands and pulled Eren up by his armpits. 

The omega had his face full of hair, cheeks pale from the fear of jumping and his eyes opened in a haste once his head was out of water. Giant emerald eyes were wide, shimmering like precious gems and when the alpha was about to ask if the boy was okay, Eren erupted in giggles. 

-That’s so fun! Let’s do it again, alpha! 

\------- 

After indulging Eren in a couple more jumps, Levi forced him to sit down on a rock and let himself be bathed by Levi and the pack’s herbs and soups supply. The alpha diligently washed his brown hair, even if the omega tried to tell him he could do that alone. No way. He was the alpha, he needed to provide! 

But then he was also kinda soft for the younger boy and let him use the soap to wash his own skin. All the dirt and grime accumulated on Eren’s beautiful skin were washed by the water and the boy sighed in delight when he felt so much lighter after the much-needed bath. 

After that Levi told Eren to sit with the other teens and went to look for Erwin, watching closely how the boy sat gingerly close to Armin and blushed while trying to talk to him. 

-He's the one. - The raven-haired male said as soon as he came closer to the larger blond, who was sitting in a fallen log close to the river, rolling herbs on a handmade, natural cigarette. 

-I'm happy for you, Levi. - The pack’s Alpha said, looking up and gesticulating for Levi to sit beside him. The smaller one looked around to see if Marie was still around and sighed when he sat. 

-And I didn’t mean to snap earlier. - Levi supported his elbows on his thighs and looked after where Eren was sitting, chatting with Armin. His instincts and inner alpha didn’t let him take his eyes away from the omega. - It’s been difficult to know he is my omega and I still haven’t claimed him. 

Erwin hummed, well aware of the fierce instincts and desires that flowed on an alpha’s veins when they found an intended mate. 

-Like Marie said it’s understandable. Just don’t let it happen again. 

-Won’t do. 

Erwin then started munching on the herb he had on his hands. 

-What about his family? - Levi asked, gritting his teeth when remembering how that woman slapped Eren right in front of him. His inner wolf told him to jump her and bite her head off, but the urge to take the boy away and protect him was bigger. 

-I sent Moblit to check on the village. - The blond said, blinking his cold, blue eyes while taking a sip of his cigarette. - No one is talking about a missing boy. But seems like there’s a complaint about a promised ball that never happened. 

-Fucking bitches. - Levi snarled, his sharp canines piercing his bottom lip when he heard it. - They’re more worried about a fucking ball than Eren’s disappearance! 

Erwin nodded, blowing the smoke out and allowing the silence to stretch for a few moments. 

-You need to start his courting and talk to him about the ritual, Levi. - He says, breaking the peace between them. 

Levi automatically furrows his brows, his frown deepening only with the thought of the mandatory ceremony to be mated. For everyone from the pack, the ritual was cultural and everyone was okay with it. But Eren had grown up in a human village, without knowing his werewolf heritage nor cultural roots. 

Erwin, sensing the alpha’s worry, added: 

-I’m sure if you explain to him and calm him down, he will warm up to the idea. 

Levi huffed. He still had so much to do... his nest needed improvement, Eren was still regaining his straight and their emotional bond and trust should be enhanced before the mating ritual. In other words, he still needs to court the omega. 

-Well, we’ll see. I still need to court him. 

The blond alpha chuckled, remembering the days where he was courting and trying to woo his Marie. Courting was an expected but tiring process and he was looking forward to watch Levi being sweet and gentle to another being. 

-Then, my friend, you have about three weeks to get your omega. - Erwin then patted Levi in the back and started to get up to walk back to the village. 

-I will wait more if needed. - Levi grumbled back, getting up after the other alpha. - I’m sure it will pay off. - He smirked and Erwin chuckled. 

-That’s good to hear, Levi. You know, I was kinda worried we wouldn’t have mini you pups and Hanj- 

Just when Levi was about to cut the other alpha off and tell him to fuck himself and his stupid eyebrows, a high-pitched scream reached his ears and his whole body tensed up even before his mind processed the information. 

Well, his mind and everyone else’s with how loud and terrified the scream was. 

Levi turned his head so fast his vision blacked out for a moment and the only thing he was able to see through the dark tunnel of his vision was the figure of Eren, his omega, falling from the top of the waterfall after having been pushed down. 

It was obvious the omega was denying jumping down without Levi by the way the falling was in an awkward position and he would have noticed another werewolf jumping right after Eren after realizing his playful mistake. 

But the alpha didn’t notice it because, even before Eren could splash chest-first in the water, Levi was already running down the river bank and diving in the same moment the boy reached the cold water. 

His inner wolf didn’t let him breathe or stop his movements nor slow down to see if he was heading in the right direction. His instincts guided him to Eren even if his eyes were burning from the water. 

While underwater, the alpha saw the bundle of tan skin and messy brown hair submerged and he dived in even more to reach the boy. Terrified green eyes looked at him when they saw someone approaching and the boy cutely threw his arms up to be picked up and emerged by Levi. 

Both of them broke through the surface at the same time Jean, who had jumped after Eren’s fall to help the boy, did. 

-Shit, Eren! - The boy said, but Levi didn’t hear him when Eren whimpered loudly and touched his chest with a pained expression. 

-Le-Levi...It hurts! It’s burning! - The omega cried out, his eyes red from the water and filling with tears from the pain of striking his sensitive nipples first-down in the water. His interrupted heat had made them that much sensitive and the pain was scorching hot on the brunette’s spine. 

-Fucking horse’s shit, I’m going to kill you! - Levi roared at Jean when he tried to approached, his eyes dilating and turning black the more his inner wolf smelled Eren’s pain. 

-We were trying to give him some confidence! I didn’t think it w- 

-Shut the fuck up! You don’t just push another alpha’s omega down a waterfall, you son of a bitch! 

-A-alpha! - Eren hiccupped, trying to rub his smaller hands on his nipples and stop the burning sensation on them. The alpha tightened his hold on the omega and was about to flip his shit with Jean when Erwin’s dark and commanding tone sounded. 

-Levi, calm down. - The blond was standing up on the riverbank and extended a hand for the couple. - I’ll talk to Jean and you will bring Eren to Hanji. She might have painkillers or soothing balms. 

And the thought of relieving his boy was greater than killing some alpha and dirtying his hands. 

In seconds, Levi was out of the water, his wet omega being carried in a princess style with his white cotton shirt clinging to his red and swollen chest. 

They made it to the village quite fast since Levi was fuming with rage and Eren’s pained moans were forcing him to take fast strides. The alpha didn’t even stop or answered people’s questions of why Eren was in pain. He went straight to Hanji’s cabin and barged in without knocking. 

-Oh, Levi!! I didn’t think you would be here so early! Why- 

The mad woman was interrupted by a frantic alpha. 

-Shut up, Eren is hurting! 

And through anxious alpha pheromones, Eren’s pained expression and Hanji’s examination, Levi found himself back at his cabin, applying a soothing handmade ointment on Eren’s swollen chests and perk nipples. 

The boy was laying down on the nest, his eyes a little droopy because of the painkillers Hanji had given him. After applying the ointment, the alpha gently pressed a cold compress to help the inflammatory process and laid down next to the brunette. 

-Thank you... - The boy sighed, both his hands resting beside his head while he let Levi do all the work of pressing the cold cloth against his chest. 

-Go to sleep. - Levi answered but was promptly ignored because Eren was talking back when Levi was not even finished his sentence. 

-Can I learn more about mates? About werewolves too? - The omega hummed, a content moan leaving his full, red lips went the older pressed the cloth _just right._

-You’re too tired. Today was a full one. Go to sleep, omega. - Levi tried to convince him once more, but the omega whined. 

-Noo! I want to hear about it now! 

Levi arched one eyebrow and smirked. 

-We’ve officially met just today and you’re this demanding? - Levi tease and he let his dark eyes wander for the golden skin lit by the candles and artificial lights Hanji discovered from some weird rocks she found in a cave. 

-Just curious... - Now he did a tremendous effort to open only one eye and blushed when he realized Levi was ogling him closely. - Then... 

-Hm? 

-C-Can I ask for a bedtime story? - He whispered, his soft, cute voice growing smaller with each word. 

Levi furrowed his eyebrows in a pensive expression. 

-I was hoping you’re not a child anymore, Eren. 

The boy giggled, face red with childish excitement, and Levi smirks. 

-I’m not... I...I just like hearing your voice... - Eren said in such a timid, small voice, admitting what his inner omega had been whispering for him since he met the wolf. - In and out of my mind... 

Levi smirks again, but this time he had more than just a playful atmosphere around him. Eren was not prepared to hear what he said after it, with a gruff and masculine voice: 

-Then this big bad wolf will talk you to sleep. 


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii, everyone! Here I am with a new chapter! First of all, thank you for all the views, kudos and amazing comments, it makes me soooo happy!! Thank you so much! This chapter is a little longer than the others and I beg you guys to have an open mind when reading it...stuff happens but it's all in a ritual and Eren is not being hurt, okay? It's all good! Oh, I also apologize because I'm packed with college works and I'm afraid I won't be able to post next week since I have three tests and a few assignments to do! But I'll try to write, I promise! Hope you guys enjoy this update and seeyaa soon!  
> This chapter is dedicated to Palyse, HippoMak, Annecy Charlotte and Good Morning Goo!

It’s been two months since Eren was taken away from his childhood house. He had never thought he would actually get away of it after years of enduring abuse. In the first weeks, he had trouble accepting he didn’t have to go back anymore. In some nights, the omega would wake up startled, thinking he had to get up and go get milk from the farmer a few miles away so breakfast would be ready at time. 

It’s been two months since he had mated with a black wolf and then met his alpha. Two months since he had felt like the worse omega in the world for mating with that big animal just to discover the man of his dreams was able to transform into said animal. 

His mate was a werewolf. A creature of myths, with a huge wolf form and steel grey-eyes. He had the darkest hair Eren ever saw and the sharpest jaw in the tribe. The boy imagined that strong jaw also served to snap around the preys the alpha provided for him every day. 

Levi would never let him hunt, even if, after weeks of asking, he allowed Eren to accompany him in his searching. The truth is Eren felt safer and protected closer to Levi and he didn’t want to be apart from him anymore. 

Not after their courting and their vows of trust and love. 

Even so, the omega knew he was too dependent on the alpha. Levi himself told him he was probably seeing him as a savior and that’s why he grew attached so fast. Eren saw his reason after seeing how different his life was in the tribe, but the idea of having Levi as his knight in furry armor wasn’t so bad. 

After a few days of adjustment, Levi had also encouraged Eren to meet with Armin again. Even if the boy felt shy and not so impelled too, the alpha walked him to Armin’s house, wrapping the new fur coat around Eren and scenting him before going on his way. 

Levi had brought him that warm and fuzzy coat a few days after Eren’s arrival. He had said the weather would get cold soon and Eren should be protected from it, wrapping it like a cocoon around the boy. 

Eren’s reaction was tearing up when his trembling hands had touched the soft fur, so reminiscent of Levi’s he loved it in a second. It had been such a long time since he has new clothes. Better yet, clothes made especially for him! 

When Eren broke down in tears, Levi was there, holding him and assuring him none of that would happen again. He told the omega they would always have enough food, enough comforters, enough warmth, and enough love. 

And then the boy slowly started leaving Levi’s wing, or better yet, _paw_ to meet a new world. In the morning, he would visit Armin, who discovered Eren didn’t know how to read and took upon himself to teach it to the boy. In the afternoon, they went to see Marco and Christa’s jobs and the omega realized Marco was the one who made the fur coats everyone in the village wore. 

He also wanted to be useful, so for a few days, he tried to make fuzzier coats and even made a charcoal for Levi. Except he soon recognized it wasn’t his talent when the charcoal turned out in an awkward triangular shape. 

Levi had accepted it all the same, with a tiny smile on his lips. 

And then, the courting had begun. 

The omega didn’t know much about werewolf traditions so he listened to Levi’s instructions carefully and also asked Armin for help. The first time they explained about courting and mating, the boy was as red as a tomato, shy and embarrassed by the idea of such a romantic concept of giving gifts for your intended one. 

Until Christa blurted out and asked him how he was feeling about the acceptance ritual. 

Eren had tumbled his head to the side and asked what ritual, just to hear Levi growling to the blond girl when he also made his way in her cabin. 

-Oh, Beta! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean t- 

She tried and that was also something that confused Eren a lot. Apparently, there was a second hierarchy outside of second genres. Levi was the Beta, the second in command, even if he was an alpha. And Erwin was the Alpha, the first in command, with the Luna being his mate, an omega named Marie. 

Levi had explained that the best he could, even if he wasn’t a master of words. Sometimes he would growl in frustration and his ears would turn pink in embarrassment when he couldn’t choose softer words to tell Eren about the ritual, but the boy would wait patiently and grateful for having Levi trying his hardest for him. 

Although that didn’t mean it wasn’t embarrassing and kinda traumatic. Eren would always remember how the alpha phrased it. 

-We basically fuck in front of everyone and then they all accept you, Erwin howls, and everyone fucks too. 

Saying Eren was horrified was the minimum. The boy’s jaw dropped and he whined in desperation, scrambling around his nest and covering himself with pelts until only his eyes were peeking out. 

-But don’t worry, Eren, it’s not like we haven’t fucked in front of everyone already. The difference is this time will be official. 

And that didn’t help at all when Eren whined even louder, covering himself to his messy mop of hair and sulking. The alpha never let him forget about that fateful day and maybe it was a good thing. Eren was getting less and less flustered, albeit still red as strawberry – with the idea of nudity and public sex. Over the few weeks he was in the werewolf’s tribe he had encountered naked people walking around in the daylight and if that wasn’t changing anytime soon, Eren was the one who needed to adapt. 

The boy also realized they didn’t give a damn about it. Walking around like the day they were born was the most normal thing for werewolves, and no one body shamed or disrespected anyone. 

That being said, the omega slowly started to be part of that family. He too no one would care about his intimacy in the ritual would happen. 

Because he wanted it to happen. 

Beneath all the shyness and self-doubt, Eren wanted to accomplish at least one thing for himself, he wanted that ritual to be the new start of a new family, with Levi and the people he considered friends from the tribe. He wanted to be accepted, respected and _one being_ with Levi. 

The alpha hadn’t touched him since the day in the forest and everyday green eyes watched the werewolf’s body language to try to pick any sexual intention from him. He tried to be as subtle about it, always faking cleaning some books or something like that. But every time, Levi seemed to pick on his scent or maybe he read his dirty thoughts because soon he was smirking and teasing Eren until the boy was about to burst. 

-You know, the first time I saw you wasn't in the waterfall. - Eren blinked twice when Armin interrupted his thoughts, bringing the omega’s attention from the cabinet full of courting gifts he was admiring. 

Levi had given him a different courting gift every two or so days after Eren gave him the triangle charcoal. He had said, in a nonchalant way, that Eren had started the courting ritual and he was only keeping up with it, but the omega still flushed and spluttered every single time. 

When the alpha came home with a collar with an onyx magical peal, Eren had loved it because the color reminded him of Levi’s black fur. When he had given Eren a box made of carved wood, Eren thought he now could preserve everything important to him. When Levi gave him a crown made of flowers the alpha spent about a week learning how to make it with Mikasa he had worn it all day, even when he took his naps on the nest. When he had gifted Eren a colorful dream catcher for when he had nightmares, he had- 

-Eren? 

The boy flushed when he realized he had spaced out again, shaking his head and trying to smile nervously. 

-S-sorry...what did you say? - The omega bit his lip, wide green eyes trying to focus on the moment and reign the anxiety growing on him. 

-I said we didn’t meet in the waterfall. - The blond boy winked at him, turning back to grab colorful body paint made of smashed flowers and plants. Eren was currently sat on a small wooden stool. He was also naked, with only a white cloth large enough to cover his intimate parts. Armin was right in front of him, a wooden brush on his hands and a variety of paint on the table behind him. 

Eren was trying to ignore his actual situation the best, but Armin seemed very invested in a conversation that reminded him of what he was doing today. 

The blond came back with red paint and delicately used the soft brush to apply it on Eren’s hands. Part of the ritual was being painted in beautiful patterns by trusted people. He had to be naked for that and since Armin, Christa, and Marco were the closest people to him, they were in charge of preparing Eren for his special day. 

Christa had dropped earlier to give him silver rings, and a thin silver crown that encircled his head and rested in the middle of his forehead and bracelets for his ankles and forearms. Marco had sewed a beautiful, silky white gown for him and Armin was the one ensured to paint the boy with tribal patterns. 

-I saw you on that full moon. You looked at me. - The blond repeated, painting a beautiful flowery pattern in Eren’s whole hand. The boy had red flowers covering his hands, stunning white branches around his neck and collarbones, and a thin traced flower in between his chest, its petals dripping till the omega’s belly. 

-...y-you were watching? - Eren asked, looking at his friend with his cheeks tinted pink. Armin looked up at him with the same shy expression. 

-I'm a small, light orange wolf... We locked eyes... - He almost whispered, as if that should be a secret between the two of them. Eren then took a few second to recall that night and look for any light orange w- 

Oh. _Oh_. He remembers it! When he was face down, ass up, Levi slamming inside him and so delirious he was rolling his eyes back until his green eyes locked with shameful blue ones. 

Oh, dear Moon! 

Eren squealed in shame, bringing his already drying hand to his face and trying to hide from the idea of locking eyes with someone while having sex! So, so embarrassing!! 

-No, don’t be like that!! -Armin stopped painting him and gave the boy a warm smile. - I didn't mean to lock eyes with you! I was just a little throw off since it’s not common having a public mating out of a ritual and it was also my first time watching one so... 

Armin rambled and so Eren remembered when Levi had told him the ritual would only allow people of age. Kids, teenagers, and pregnant omegas would stay inside the Alpha’s house “being courted by elders and probably having a tea party while the world wrecked havoc outside”. 

In those exact words. 

Public mating was also only allowed in ritual so, even if being naked was common, they would refrain from mating outside for the sake of the puppies. That information didn’t help Eren at all, though. 

It means he had already broken the rules and he would be known as the omega fucked by the wolf forever! 

Suddenly, the omega felt like dying, his breath quickening in mortification. 

Armin laughed when he saw how red the boy was and Hanji cackled from where she was making some drinks made of herbs. Oh, Eren had forgotten she was there too since he was supposed to have some tea before tonight. 

-Armin! Stop making Eren nervous! - They both snickered, making the boy pout and frown his eyebrows at being made fun off. - Don’t worry, Eren, no one will judge you. It's cultural and the drink will help you too. Also, Levi would rip the head of anyone who dared embarrass you! - She said, whispering the last part at herself and completely oblivious to the fact both boys had heard it. 

Armin shushed the woman off and turned back to drawing on Eren’s skin, taking pity on said omega and changing the subject. 

-Do you really want to do it? - The blond beta asked calmly, doing his part of giving emotional support for the omega before the ritual. He was expecting Eren to be silent and think about it for a few seconds, but looks like their teasing had irked the boy up because soon the brunette shouted back: 

-I want to! - He said, and once the sentence was hanging in the air, he realized how it was loud and eager, both Armin and Hanji arching their brows at him after his enthusiastic consent. - I-I want to... - Eren stuttered, feeling hot all over the place for thinking about his reasons. -I want Levi to be proud of me... I want to be part of his family... - But he also wouldn’t admit so easily how much he was missing feeling desired again. 

Hanji squealed and jumping around like a dog chasing its tail, only to drop to her knees in front of the omega. 

-Oh, honey...Levi will be proud of you no matter what! - She said, her huge, warm brown eyes twinkling with elation. - But he will also understand if you don’t want to do the ritual. Of course, without the ceremony, you won’t be bonded ceremonially but I’m sure no one will mind it. You’re an outsider but we would accept you nonetheless. - She added with a more serious tone and Eren munched on his own lips again. 

-...but I want to...I’m just a little... - The boy tried, attempting to understand where he stood in this mating thing. It felt good, the first time he mated with Levi. Actually, scratch that. 

It felt _amazing._

He felt alive, complete! Sex was never a thing in Eren’s life and he didn’t know how it felt before the alpha. Before the big, black wolf, he had no idea how intercourse was done. He only knew he had to protect his private parts and spend his hears isolated from alphas. 

And now he had to face a public mating! All over again! 

-Nervous and shy? - Hanji offered, and then a big, teasing smile spread on her face. - Or maybe full of naughty ideas inside that little non-virgin head of yours? - She winked and Eren whined, burying his face in his hands and then jerking back in panic, worried about ruining Armin’s work. 

Hanji laughs echoed in the cabin, the omega growing so red, his mind was dizzy for lack of blood. 

-Don’t worry, sweet bunny! We have a very special herbal tea for these very special occasions. - She got up and went back to her table to prepare said tea. - Everyone will have a sip, but I think you can have like...half a cup. 

She stated and Armin widened his eyes, which made Eren bite his lips in worry. The poor boy was darting his eyes from the woman to his friend, trying to find an explanation for everything. 

-Hanji! That’s too much! - The blond beta said, receiving a maniac grin and a loose hand shaking him off from the female werewolf. 

-Oh, shush, blond coconut! It will help our little omega here to feel less...tense. 

-Levi will kill you. - Armin pointed, finishing Eren’s paintings and shaking his head when he got up to clean up after his work. Eren stayed sat, looking like a lost puppy to both of them. 

-Levi will love me for this, trust me! - She laughed and Armin huffed loudly, looking down at Eren with an awkward smile. 

-Don’t mind her, Eren. - He gathered all the paintings and utensils he used on his arms and started to walk to the door. - Just...good luck. 

-W-wait, wha- 

Before he could question Armin, Hanji shouted a “perfect!” and turner around to bring him a bowl full of a red-colored tea. 

The omega watched the liquid warily and his belly tightened with the idea of what would happen in the next hours after he drank it. Maybe he should get up and run to Levi, tell him he wasn’t ready and... 

However, being separated was also part of the ritual and Eren haven’t seen the alpha since yesterday morning. Also, he was all painted already, Armin worked really hard on it and now that he thought about it, he didn’t want to waste all those beautiful tribal paintings. 

-Here, sweetie, drink it and rest till night time! 

While taking the first sip, the omega metaphorically felt like rolling down that hill all over again, his belly dropping and making an anxiety-induced hole in it. But this time he knew what was at the end of his fall: strong, pale arms and a mate for life. 

\---------------------- 

Eren felt hot. 

So, so hot. 

He had kicked out the comforter from his nest an hour ago, his breath quick and his hands clammy. His brown hair was sticking to his forehead and his green eyes were darting everywhere, watching the cabin around as if searching for something. 

It wasn’t a heat, he knew it. He wasn’t feeling cramps like he would have in a heat. Also, he had a heat every three months, so he was one month away from having one. 

If it wasn’t his heat, what was it? Why was he feeling so dizzy and at the same time so energetic, as if his skin was itching and his body too sensitive against the bedding. 

Even his throat was dry, his insides were fluttering, his mind quite fuzzy and his inner omega was desperately trying to find Levi everywhere. Whatever was happening with him, his omega knew Levi would protect him. 

He should go to Levi. 

With much strength, the boy rolled over the nest, kneeling on the ground and whining when his belly tightened in a way he felt like laying down again. Emerald eyes searching for something to use as a tool to get up and when he saw a wooden cane, he went to it. 

On his hands and knees because his legs were suddenly too weak to function on their own. 

Even with his thoughts all over the place, he was trying to keep a mantra on his head, one telling him to get the cane, get up and go to Levi. The alpha would know what to do, the alpha would help him. Maybe he was just feeling sick, maybe Hanji’s tea didn’t make him feel good. 

But he also didn’t want to ruin the ritual... what if he wasn’t good enough? What if he couldn’t do it? What if he started crying and then Levi realize he was not the one for him? 

_Alpha is waiting. Just go to him._

No, Eren told himself. He trusted Levi. Even if they knew each other for not long, his entire being trusted the man with all his heart, soul, and body. 

_Body._

God, he was so hot! He really needs to make that fire inside him to go away! His limbs were weak and his chest and belly were sore! Eren felt like closing his eyes and laying down motionless for one hour or a full day, maybe. 

Maybe he should really call Levi? Maybe he could use their telepathic bond? The omega didn’t know how to do it properly, but for sure he could do it if he tried hard enough? 

Two knocks resonated again the cabin’ door and the boy jumped in fright from where he was. His head whipped to the door, body leaning up to sit on his knees. 

Was it Levi? Was the Alpha coming to him? 

-Eren? - Oh no! A soft, feminine voice sounded through the door and his inner omega’s ears dropped when he realized that voice didn’t belong to Levi. That calm, cute voice only could belong to the cute, blond omega entering his cabin and coming to aid him. - Oh, Eren! How are you feeling? 

Sweet Christa asked him, bending over to grab his hands and help him get up on his wobbly legs. 

-Oh! - She giggled, passing one of Eren’s arms around her neck. - Looks like Hanji’s aphrodisiac had quite an effect on you! 

Affro-Aphrosi- _what_? 

The omega blinked slowly, his head heavy while trying to mouth the strange word on his tongue. 

-What is that? - He asked in a sluggish way, letting himself being lead to the outside and trying to keep control of his lethargic body. - Hanj-Hanji's what? - Tried but Christa only laughed him off and closed the cabin’s door behind him. 

-Don’t worry, Eren, I’m bringing you to your alpha. 

And just like that, the phrase seemed like to give the boy all energy he needed to keep walking. If he had to endure a few more moments of dizziness to find Levi, so be it. He was ready. He could endure anything to be with his alpha, including public mating, a ritual, or beautiful lantern- 

-Oh wow! - He gasped in awe, his pupils dilated in a feverish way. Hanging from strings attached between the wooden cabins, there were handmade lanterns, brightening their walking with the blue light of the crystal that provided light for the village. Between the lanterns, there was other decorations, like ribbons and beautiful, colorful flowers. 

The path Christa was walking him by was clean and green with the softest grass had ever seen. The omega could even see the moonlight reflected in the tiny drops of the early rain on it. 

But nothing was more surprising than the horde of people positioned in a circle in the far end of the village, close to the forest who leads to the waterfall. 

Every alpha werewolf was sat cross-legged on the grass, while male and female omegas were up and dancing in the middle of the circle, all of them painted like Eren. They were also wearing silky gowns but, differently from the boy, their colors were red while Eren was the only one wearing white. 

Behind the alphas, the betas were kneeling on the grass, their hand on different wooden objects. Eren could rapidly notice some of them were used on the mouth while other were used as a drum and there were even ones who made a rattling song. 

It was music, the omega realized in his mindless state. There was music made by betas in the ritual and the omegas were dancing to it while being watched by alphas. The music was so loud Eren could felt it resonate on his legs, filling his belly with a rather calm anticipation. 

In the middle of the circle, there was also a long table full of different types of meat, vegetable, and fruits and it smelled so good, Eren would go straight to it if it wasn’t for his burning desire to find Levi. 

He didn’t need to look longer thought, because soon Christa was announcing: 

-Eren is here. 

Just on clue, all the music and dancing stopped, everyone turning to him and bowing his head to his presence. Everyone, except Erwin, Marie and the raven-haired alpha he was craving to see. Said alpha stood up in an elegant way, making his way to Eren in a slow and firm pace, like a knight coming to get his prince. 

Eren realized he wanted to be possessed by that man. Each stride Levi took made him weaker, like Levi’s proximity was worsening how off and dizzy he felt. He was wearing a loose and soft-looking black pants, his pale muscular chest exposed to the cold air. He was also barefoot like Eren, his black hair swiped back in a way his longer bangs felt on his eyes, making the alpha’s stare that much hotter. 

The omega made a weak song on his throat and Christa extended his hand to Levi when the man was close enough. It was like he was being offered to the wolf and the idea made his belly curls. He went to Levi’s arm in a pliant way, green eyes starred-eyed and a longing and out of it look on his face. 

The alpha scoffed and Christa explained: 

-I think Hanji might have given him too much aphrodisiac. - To which Eren blinked and cocked him head innocently. 

-T-that...makes me feel hot! - The boy says and Levi throws a hand on his waist to support him better. - Alpha! Why am I hot? - Eren turns to Levi, his wobbling feet making him slam straight on the man's chest, giggling when Levi grabbed his thighs and hosted him up. 

-Don’t worry, omega, you’re good to go. - Levi smirked with how loose his boy was, his anxiety and nervousness very much subdued by the drink. The alpha knew Eren wanted to be fully accepted with the ritual, but both of them worried about the cultural difference. 

Now the alpha thought Hanji might have taken a wise decision to help Eren out. 

The omega enlaced his arms on Levi and snuck his little nose on his neck. A few days ago, he had the urge to scent mark the alpha but didn’t know how to do it. It was quite embarrassing and too hot when Levi demonstrated it on him, rubbing their necks together while groping Eren’s ass. 

He had felt so good, his inner omega said to lay back on the nest and spread his legs to his alpha. 

But then Levi stood up, ignoring the obvious tent on his own pants and also on Eren’s and said he had to hunt down food. In a second they went from slicking their necks together to Eren being alone in their cabin, palming his hurting erection while sticking his face in Levi’s pelts. 

And now here he was, feeling that familiar tickling on his womb, his very much awake inner omega begging him to submit and let Levi have his way with him. Again, in front of everybody! 

What a situation! 

Said alpha carried him for where he was sitting, positioning himself again and bringing Eren to his lap, laying with his back on the alpha’s chest and watching the ritual. 

Only when they were accommodated, the song and the dancing resumed and Eren suddenly felt happy when he realized people were smiling warmly at him, everyone doing their best like the ritual was his welcome party. 

It was the first time he was feeling like part of a family to the point people felt the urge to celebrate it. Since he made it to the village, he was treated with respect and sympathy. But now, sat on a circle with everyone, it was like he finally was one with them. 

And with _Levi_... 

Still, he couldn’t focus the way he wanted in the dancing. Everything was so bright and vivid and the sound of music making the ground rumble made him breathless and warm. He tried to follow the omegas movements, all of them swirling around, their red dresses flowing on the wind. They were holding hands in a circle, jumping in happiness, then separating and shaking their hips at the rhythm of the sound. 

He really tried. 

However Eren’s belly was pulsing with each thrust the omegas’ hips did, his face burning when he realized how the alphas stayed put, hungry eyes rooming their omegas and enjoying the show. 

It was...It was kinda... 

The boy whined, ashamed of his own thoughts. He pressed his back on Levi’s muscled chest and fell the alpha touch his bare thigh, squeezing them as if comforting Eren. 

Except the result was the opposite. 

Eren was feeling his head so dizzy, his heart so fast and his skin so hot, Levi’s cold hands were an absolute pleasure and he drifted his dilated green eyes closed to enjoy the man’s presence. 

-Enjoying the show? - Levi asked in a low voice, his long fingers massaging and doing circles on Eren’s supple legs. The boy was slumped against his chest, his eyes lidded and he didn’t even notice how he was scooting closer to the alpha’s chest. 

Said omega made a high-pitched sound and turned his head to the side, sticking his face on Levi’s neck again. 

It smelled so good! Each breath he took it got better! The musk and apple-like scent filling his body and making his fingers twitch. He was breathing hard on it, full, rosy lips parted and gasping hotly against pale skin. 

The alpha chuckled, running his hands from his thighs to his belly and holding it with both hands while hugging Eren from behind. 

-I figured. - His deep grunt resounded through Eren’s body and his legs trembled when two big hands stopped on his lower belly, holding it securely. His whole body was warm, his omega howling when his alpha touched above his womb. 

And if before he was feeling all weird inside, now he could notice the slick starting to run freely between his cheeks, making his face grow red and forcing him to clench his legs together with a pained noise. 

-What is it, Eren? - Levi asked when the boy tensed against him, his thighs rubbing together and Eren’s fist holding his robe down in a shameful way. Even the omega’s ears were pink, the alpha watching an embarrassed pouting on his face. 

-Levi...S-something is wrong... - The brunette whispered, untucking his face from Levi’s neck and looking up at him with his lower lips between his teeth. 

_God, he was absolutely perfect._

-What, Eren? - The older asked, but that wasn’t his first mating ritual so he knew very well what was making Eren that way. The aphrodisiac was already filling his whole body, making him restless and pliant in the alpha’s arms. 

So pliant he was sure Eren was _dripping_ wet. 

-I-I... - He spluttered, innocent eyes darting everywhere and confusion contorting his pretty face. - I’m s-slicking too m-much... - He said, so low Levi had to read his kissable lips to understand. What a gorgeous, cute omega he had. 

Smirking, the alpha decided to play a little, teasing his innocent bunny until Eren burst. 

-But you’re an omega. - He pointed in an impassive way, forcing the boy to open up and speak more about his own beautiful anatomy. Looked like he wasn’t used to seeing himself as an omega by the way the boy’s face grew as red as a venomous mushroom. 

-A-A male one! - He blurted out, slapping a hand against his mouth the second after as if proclaiming he was a man was an error. Levi knew that reaction was part of the way he was raised when being a male omega was something shameful and silenced. 

The alpha craved to show Eren how perfect he is being a male and omega at the same time. 

But first, he had to keep distracting the boy, making his slowly focus only on the alpha and relax on his arms. 

-So? - Levi kept his dark smile on, looking down at Eren’s smushed cheek against his chest, his cute little nose red from the chilly cold of the night. The moon was high, illuminating his tan skin in a wonderful, pristine way, the painting glowing on his skin. 

Pale hands started to room over the omega’s body, touching his arms, holding his hips, flicking his nipples. 

Eren was so sensitive he scurried away when cold fingers touched his chest, a low moan tumbling from his tongue and making him shiver. He tried to keep in mind what he was talking about, however it was like his conscience was slowly fading, his body warm and relaxed on Levi’s protection. 

-I w-wasn't suppose to s-slick so much... - He whispering, his lidded eyes closing again while Levi‘s hand moved heavily on his torso. Every part touched by the alpha was left tingling and so, so warm...It was like Levi’s touch was cooling his fever down but setting him on fire at the same time. - I’m not a woman... 

-Of course not, but...- The older chuckled again and this time Eren squealed when a hot, wet tongue touched his ear, his little body jerking on Levi’s arms. He was held down though, lying partially on the alpha’s legs and partially on his chest. -...you’re still all wet, right, omega? 

_Dear moon!_

Eren moaned, Levi’s voice triggering a violent body reaction. His toes curled, his belly trembled and more slick dripped down his hole. And while Levi started licking his ear, the omega arched his body against him, desperate hands trying to hold the strong arms around him. 

Hooded emerald eyes tried to look around, ashamed of anyone watching what Levi was doing to him. He was indeed feeling so hot inside and his belly was so strangely full...the boy didn’t want everyone to see how dirty he was! Only sitting at his mate’s lap was doing that to him and he didn’t want anyone to judge him! 

He was supposed to do the ritual in a passive way, quickly and without enjoying it! He was supposed to play his part with calm and not this desperate for his alpha’s attention! Oh dear, he was acting like a who- 

-Maybe you should push it out, huh? - Levi interrupted his thoughts, making Eren shudder when sharp teeth bite his sensitive ear. He whispered hotly again. - If you push all your slick out, maybe you won’t be so wet, right? 

But Eren was confused by what he was talking about. He also couldn’t think straight when the older was breathing against his nape, such a vital and vulnerable point. If he wanted to, he could mark Eren in a second, and being at his mercy was turning the omega into a gooey mess. 

His huge, round green eyes blinked owlishly, head facing forward but vision blurry because of Levi’s hand rubbing all over his body. He could also feel something hot and long poke his lower back and a high blush covered his face when he remembered Levi’s naked form when they bathe together. 

-W-what? - Eren asked innocently, shoulder hunching from a dark laugh from his alpha. The boy then furrowed his eyebrows when both strong hands were off his body in a second and maybe, just maybe he should have paid more attention to what he was suggesting. What if Levi got angry because Eren couldn’t understand what he said? But! But it wasn’t the omega’s fault when those hands were so distracting and his body was _so aroused and_ \- 

-Let me show you. 

Suddenly, his body was being manhandled, pale hands holding his hips and flipping Eren around, forcing the boy in a kneeling position facing the alpha. Green eyes widened, the boy grasping at Levi’s wide shoulders by pure instinct, his knees carving on the grass and full thighs spread by Levi’s own legs. 

Eren’s mouth drops open, doe eyes darting everywhere and a gasp breaking away from his open mouth. The alpha watched him with his fangs piercing his lower lips, a sly smirk that made the boy scramble and fist his dress, trying to cover his exposed, honeyed thighs. 

-That-that’s embarrassing!! - Eren squealed, one hand trying to keep his lower body covered with the short gown while the other when to hit Levi on his chest from making him be in that lewd position. - Everyone will! E-everyone- 

However, Levi didn’t seem affected by the boy slapping his hard chest and kept looking down at the omega spread apart in front of him while licking his lips. 

-No one is looking, Eren. - The alpha let his hands slip down from Eren’s waist and grab at his rear, pulling the boy to his chest and ruffing when said omega squeaked again. Eren could make such cute noises the alpha had the urge to fill his mouth until he could do anything but _choke_. - They are all too with watching those omegas dancing. 

Strong hands squeezed Eren’s ass, causing his hips to perk up when the boy was forced into an all-four position in front of Levi. The omega moaned, the hard groping making him lose balance and stumbled forward, his arms looping around Levi’s neck again and face resting on his shoulder. 

-D-don't! They’ll see me! - He whined, trying to wiggle away from his hold, but giving up when those two hands slipped inside his gown and made their way to his bare hips and ass. 

-Aren’t you wet by seeing them wiggle their hips? - Levi continued, making the boy shiver when cold hands slipped between his ass cheeks and proved his point when his fingers got wet. - You are. So are they. They’re too focused to pay attention, omega. 

-N-no... - Eren wanted to shook his head, wanted to get away from his grasp and point how everyone was probably watching Levi touch him in the middle of the ceremony! But-but he was touching so _good_...Eren couldn’t... 

-No? Oh. - Levi hummed, his left-hand curling on Eren’s cheek and spreading it while his right slid into his crass and touched his puckered hole. Eren squirmed, one hand going behind and trying to, at least, hold the gown down so no one would see how his hole was craving for something inside. - So you didn’t think about how their alphas want to pounce on them and eat them out right here, right now? 

Levi chuckled, holding the omega’s ass tightly while his middle finger pressed on his swollen, wet entrance. Eren moaned breathless, his nails puncturing Levi’s shoulder when he felt another wave of slick drip out and dampen the alpha’s finger. 

-You did, my beautiful omega. Because you know that’s exactly what I did to you. - And just like that, the finger slipped in smoothly, filling Eren’s inner muscles so slowly the boy hiccuped, giving up trying to keep dressed and scratching the alpha’s back. 

-A-ah, L-Levi...- Eren moaned, feeling so much at ease that he was facing the forest behind them. That way his conscience drifted away and he could almost forget where they were. The sound of drumming and chants filled the air around him, his heart resonating the music and his moans particularly made for Levi. 

The boy was so anxious about the whole ritual thing and now...now all he could focus on was the cold hand holding him while long, pale fingers were massaging his burning entrance. 

-Hm...don't you want to feel better, my love? - Levi purred, running his sharps, prolonged fangs on the thin skin of his omega’s neck. At the same time, he traced Eren’s hole with one more finger and pressed the tip on it, feeling the boy flutter and gape around his finger, ready to accommodate one more. 

Eren nods shyly, puffing his breath away, his belly trembling and that heavy sensation, like he was full with _something,_ accentuating. It was like a weight on his lower stomach, something making him grow needier and impatient. 

His cheeks were so hot and red, his plump lips were open and spit was pilling inside his mouth. He wanted to do something with it, he wanted to maybe touch Levi’s mouth like he saw other werewolves doing. He wanted t- 

-Then let alpha help you. - Levi stated and this time his tone wasn’t slow nor soft or sweet. It was rough, commanding and the omega didn’t have the force to answer with words, only with a high-pitched moan when two more fingers entered him roughly, forcing his hole to stretch around them and swallow them to the knuckles. 

-AH! 

And then, they _moved._

Three fingers. In and out him, dragging his slick out, making it pool around his entrance and drip down his inner thighs. It wasn’t as big and wide as the time Levi took him in wolf form, but the older man was curling his appendages in a way, Eren felt it in a special place inside him, the motion forcing out the most shameless sounds he could make. 

-Wha-What is tha-AH! 

A hot tongue traced the side of his neck, the fingers pounding to the hilt and curling inside him so much, Eren’s back arched, his legs spreading more and trying to take it out. 

-A-Alpha! - Eren sobbed when the fingers wiggled inside him, pressing against that sparkling point and making his eyes roll back. Levi purred when Eren scratched his nape, rotating his wrist and sliding his free hand to grab an empty bowl Eren didn’t notice it was beside them. 

Poor omega didn’t even acknowledge how everyone had their attention on them, Hanji’s eyes gleaming crazily with how Levi dealt with Eren’s shy demeanor. 

While facing the forest, the boy was too lost in his pleasure, never having experiences anyone’s fingers inside and it felt so much different from when he had to endure his heats alone! Levi knew this spot Eren never touched and every time the fingers bump into it, Eren’s hips grounded own automatically, seeking more lust. 

He also didn’t notice when the bowl was put between his legs, the licks Levi was giving his neck and the fingers pounding inside being too distracting. Eren was so out of it, he was already rubbing his hard, whipping little cock on Levi’s hard stomach even though the clothes, a wet patch forming on his gown. 

-O-oh! N-nee-ed moore- 

Levi knew he was ready when his walls started to clench around his fingers, the boy breathless and his little moans sounding desperate on the alpha’s ears. 

The omega’s body was ready. 

Eren felt the fingers inside him spread themselves and with them, his rim. Simultaneously, Levi growled, the sound rumbling on his pale chest, and his teeth biting a patch from the omega’s neck. He then blew on Eren’s hickey, pulling out a hiccup from the boy and using one hand to rub his slim back up and down, comforting him. 

-Just relax, babe, and push it all out. - Levi said calmly, his purring continuing and his spread-out fingers pistoning inside Eren. 

-L-Levii! -The omega squirmed, his back bending, saliva running down his chin and his hips moving on its own. 

-Squirt it out, Eren. - The alpha now ordered, his voice gruff and so dominant Eren’s whole stomach clenched at once like Levi’s voice was sufficient to command Eren’s body. Said man took his fingers off, Eren’s hole disapproving the lack of contact, and grabbed his thighs again, spreading them even more and positioning Eren on his knees. - You heard me. 

And so Eren obeyed. 

His belly contracted, forcing the _something_ down, as his mate ordered. His slick then started to flow like a fountain, the liquid pouring directly at the bowl underneath him. 

Eren’s attention was all over the place: on Levi’s big hands, holding his thighs strongly and keeping his dress up until the middle of his thighs so he wouldn’t wet his cloth with his explosive orgasm; on Levi’s beautiful, muscular neck, his veins popping out and making his such a powerful, gorgeous alpha; on Levi’s breathing, hot and hard and _excited and_ \- 

When he was tired of pushing down, the omega let a worn-out moan, shuddering and trying to breathe properly. 

Only to be ordered once more and have his body obey Levi like a puppet. 

-Again. - His mate growled, nails growing into claws and piercing Eren’s soft, clammy thighs. The boy didn’t even have the time to rest, his toes curling and his body bending forward when he pushed down again, his hole gaping open and more slick gushing out of it. 

He didn’t need to look behind, the sound of liquid dripping, the sound of...of...Was he peeing? What was happening?! Why he was feeling so _good_ when he squirted it out, his body trembling like a never-ending pleasure! 

-Again! - Levi ordered, dark and smokey eyes watching the bowl half filled with the amount of slick Eren’s was squirting out. His sweet boy was producing so much come, orgasming like a girl in front of everyone while keening on Levi’s neck. 

The song and the dancing had stopped and now everyone had their heads down, in respect of the ritual. They all listened to Levi’s last request, just like they all heard Eren let out an exhausted cry, sobbing high, hips jerking wildly and trying to push it down again. 

Only to break down in a groan and whine pitifully when only a thin fillet of slick left him. 

-I-I c-can't anymore! - The omega cried, his gorgeous and round green eyes closed tiredly, his perfect lips mouthing Levi’s neck and trying to capture as much oxygen as possible. He didn’t even have the force to keep kneeling, Levi’s grasp keeping him upright. 

-Good boy, Eren. Such a perfect, obedient little omega. - Levi praised him, once hand snatching the bowl and giving it over to Hanji, who was now coming to get it. After the delivery was done, Levi pulled Eren close, rubbing their neck together and scenting him. - You did well, my omega. Does it feel better? 

Eren nods, so drained he just wanted to close his eyes and sleep. The squirting had made his legs wobbly and he was still feeling the tingle sensation on his hands and feet. He wanted to lay down and sleep beside Levi. 

The only problem was Levi was having not of it. 

Said omega cried out again when he was roughly manhandling to the point he was now sitting on Levi’s lap, feeling the alpha’s dick forcing against his backside and facing Levi’s fangs very closely. 

At some point in the night, he started to slowly transform. Eren could feel his sharp claws on his waist and now Levi was giving him a terrifyingly hot smirk full of sharp fangs. 

-Don’t go sleeping on me, puppy, we’re not nearly done. - The werewolf told him and now Eren realized how Levi was pale, how much his dark eyes were so domineering, how much he was feeling empty while sitting on his hard-on... 

-I-I won’t... - He shuddered and Levi let his tongue dart forward to lick Eren’s plump lips, the boy squirming in response. He had never kissed before and he didn’t know how to do it nor know if Levi was supposed to look like he was about to eat him. 

Like Eren was his private meal. 

-Why are you leaning away, omega? - Levi chuckled, making the boy noticed his body was slowly trying to run away from that wolf by pure instinct, the sharp claws didn’t let him go away. 

The alpha spread his hand on Eren’s back and pulled him harshly, colliding their chests and making Eren hiss when his sensitive nips rubbed against his gown. 

-O-ouch! 

-What is it? - Levi grunting, holding Eren’s hips and pressing them down on the bulge the boy was feeling beneath him. 

-D-Don't...n-not here! - Eren moaned, his eyes dropping when Levi’s dick forced in between his ass cheeks, promising a longer relief. Even if he was still feeling the impacts of his last orgasm, the fire on his belly wasn’t over and his breath was getting quicker as if he couldn’t survive if those pale lips weren’t on him. 

It was so strange! Eren did want to be a good boy and behave through the ceremony, but all of a sudden he was feeling so needy! 

-Ah! A-alpha! - Eren squeaked when the older suddenly bite his right nipple harshly, predatory eyes looking up at the omega while white sharp teeth were around his sensitive rosy button. - I-It hurts! 

But the male just hummed and ignored the boy, licking the bud on his lips and forcing it to get even hard. Eren flushed red and dropped his mouth open scandalously. 

-My...M-my chest is hurting! I-It's swollen, please let it go! - He cries sadly, delicate hands trying to detach the alpha from his swollen chest, his belly tightening each time the alpha rolled his hips against him. 

-Swollen, huh? - Levi smirks, watching Eren perked nipples and how the boy had these fogged eyes, his blinking cutely slowed and unfocused. _So out of it, so ready to mate._ \- Then we should dry it out too, Eren. 

The boy was about to frown and ask “how” again, but his reaction was so slow the alpha latched his mouth on his right nipple again, even above the gown, holding Eren’s back and locking his chest on his mouth. 

-AH! - And he _sucked_. 

Like a starved man feeding on his boy. Like Eren’s nipples was Levi’s whole meal even if the omega couldn’t- 

But then, a few beads of milk came out and the boy whines embarrassingly, his green eyes filling with tears with how hard Levi was sucking on, his gown getting wet around Levi’s mouth. Soon, what Eren thought it was only a thin fillet of milk, became so much he could feel it running down his belly, warm and milky. 

In response, Levi brought both his hands to Eren’s chest and squeezed his breaths, forcing the milk to come out freely for him to feed on. 

-Alpha! - Eren screamed back, tears streaming down his puffed cheeks, a paining expression in his pretty face.

It wasn’t like...It wasn’t like he was selfish! Levi fed him every day so Eren too wanted to feed him...even if it hurts and even if it was with his milk... 

A low purr was felt and the omega tried to ignore the pain when Levi sighed contently, stopping drinking down his milk to trace wet, open mouth kisses on his covered chest. Eren was ashamed to realize he was even starting to enjoy the tingling pain from Levi’s relentless sucking. The boy’s gown was coated in milk and saliva, a look down was proof of how fucked up he was already. 

And Levi seemed to agree, abandoning talking and speaking on Eren’s head when he went back to suck his milk out from his abused nipples. 

_“So delicious,_ _Eren_ _._ _Give me your milk."_

He said and Eren had to focus on the voice inside his head because now Erwin's booming voice was suddenly talking. The boy wanted to hear it, it seemed like something important but all he had picked up was the worlds “slick”, “fertility” and “imprint”. 

Grabbing a fist full of silky black hair, the boy tried to look around to understand what was happening while his alpha was sucking on his nipples and drinking down his omegan milk. 

To his horror, what his lost mind saw was Erwin Smith, the pack’s alpha with a bowl in his hands. The same boy Eren had been _slicking_ on it. And he took a _sip out of it,_ like it was the most normal thing to do before passing the bowl to the alpha werewolf beside him, who did the same and- 

With pure shame, Eren realized every alpha from the pack was drinking his slick, the one Levi coated out of his body with talented fingers. The slick only his alpha was supposed to see, taste, and drink! They were tasting his body like they owned the omega! 

Maybe he was releasing distressed pheromones, or maybe Levi noticed he had his head turned and watching the ritual folding. Whatever the reason, a hard slap descended on his right thigh, bringing his full attention to the alpha. 

_“Don’t take your eyes off me.”_

Levi ordered on his head, Eren shaking it and hiccuping while trying to explain why he was feeling so _exposed_ when every alpha was tasting him. 

-B-but they! They! - Wasn’t Levi supposed to be protective and possessive of him? Wasn’t the alpha supposed to not let anyone get close to him, nor drink him like that? Was Levi willing to share Eren with the whole pack?! 

A hard bite on his left nipple made him scream and jolt in pain. 

-AH! D-Don't bite!! - The omega pulled Levi’s head harshly, forcing the alpha out of his chest and sighing relieved when his breasts weren’t being squeezed anymore. 

-I said eyes on me. - Levi growled, fierce eyes watching his omega while one hand went to Eren’s fragile waist and the other brought their foreheads together. - I heard your thinking, omega. Do you think I would share you? 

Eren’s breath hitched, his inner omega telling him to explain before the alpha got angry. Levi’s pupils were half-way dilated and his high cheeks were red with arousal. He looked like he was holding back touching Eren further and the omega didn’t understand why. 

-I’m not and will not share you, _ever._ \- Levi growled and pulled his lips back, showing Eren his dangerous sharp fangs. He licked a stripe on Eren’s neck again, his claws holding the boy's hips. - They’re imprinting your scent and your taste as mine. No one from this pack will ever disrespect you or hurt you. They’re imprinting you as my mate. And this... - And he grabbed Eren’s ass tightly. - ...is only _mine_. 

As if on cue, Erwin’s voice boomed above everyone: 

-Now I declare... 

Levi’s piercing grey eyes darted from Eren’s green ones to look over to Erwin, his hands going back to Eren’s torso and allowing the boy to look back. 

Everyone's eyes were glued on him, watching his every movement, observing his alpha break him apart slowly. 

-Let the feast begin! - The Alpha stated and just like that, every alpha was up, the omegas bundled on the center of the circle, doe eyes startling when their alphas pounced on them. 

Like a hunting.

Literally like a _feast_ with dangerous, hungry werewolves pinning down and eyeing their mates shamelessly. 

Before Eren could comprehend, his back was colliding with the grass, glassed emerald eyes looking up in surprise to find Levi slowly crawling over him. 

He looked like a predator with his sharp, elongated fangs, his fully dilated pupils, claws caging Eren on the floor and two fluffy, wolf ears poking out of the top of his head. The boy didn’t have the time to gather the breath lost when he was pushed down on the floor and the next thing he smelled was the scent of arousal and the urge to mate coming in waves.

So strong, so thick the omega felt dizzy. 

Levi sat down on Eren thighs and licked his lips, dark eyes glimmering mischievously, his fangs shining when he smirked. 

-Finally, my love. I’m tired of waiting to fill you up with cum until you're bursting and drag you across the forest locked on my knot. 

_Oh dear, lovely Moon. Someone save him!_


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone! Welcome to the last chapter of A Wolf's Feast! My furry side loved writing this fanfic and wrecking Eren in very different ways! I love my baby boy with his furry mate <3 Thank you so much for all the views and kudos and amazing comments you took the time to write to me! It made me really happy and really excite to know I'm not the only one with unusual kinks! I'm grateful for finishing it and I hope you guys keep following me because I have a few more ideas to write! Thank you and I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
> PS: This fanfic has an intersexual character since it's part of her dynamics. I hope you keep your mind open and treat my girl rightfully! In this house, we love her! Have fun!

Levi sat down on Eren thighs and licked his lips, dark eyes glimmering mischievously, his fangs shining when he smirked. The omega blinked cutely when said man tumbled his head to the side:

-Finally, my love. I'm tired of waiting to fill you up with cum until you're bursting and drag you across the forest locked on my knot.

And he shuddered when the image formed in his mind. Cute, full cheeks colored crimson when he imagined himself being dragged by Levi's knot, his belly full of warm come.

By the looks of it, Levi's slitted, dark eyes were thinking the same, his sharp teeth gnawing on his lower lips. He couldn't wait to slide inside Eren's cute, puffed hole. The alpha was dying to sunk inside his boy since the first second his fingers made their way into the omega, the idea of waiting until Erwin proclaimed the start of the feast killing him slowly.

In his mid-transformation, Levi had a pair of black, fluffy wolf ears on the top of his head. His claws were even bigger and Eren could feel them piercing on the soft skin of his waist, where Levi was holding him down.

The werewolf flicked his gaze from top to bottom, watching Eren as if he was his personal feast, as if he was about to pounce on him and devour him whole. Hovering over Eren, he watched doe, green eyes looking up at him innocently and fuck.

His dick was too hard to contemplate what a perfect omega he has. Maybe after the alpha fucks Eren until the boy passed out he could finally rest a little and watch the omega's pretty little face when he was asleep.

But now? Now he was too thirsty to ignore the beautiful boy waiting pliantly to be bred. And oh, Levi would fuck him so deep, so good, his cries would be the louder in the ritual.

Sliding down on Eren's body, Levi smirked when the boy whined softly, puzzled eyes questioning what the alpha was about to do, and answered his silently question taking both of Eren's ankles on his hands.

-Now it's finally time to play, omega. - The alpha smiled a wolfish smirk to Eren and the boy's legs trembled when a long, wet thong darted out of his lips and kissed the boy's foot.

Gently and softly and so, so loving, Eren almost could think Levi was venerating him. The way his thin, pale lips were grazing on the omega's skin, slow and deliberated as if Levi was trying to memorize his body.

The way the alpha was lovingly displaying soft, tiny kisses on his feet, ankles, knees was making him dizzy. By that time, Eren had imagined he would be already full of cock, gasping for air like a choking fish.

But no, he wasn't. And seemed like he was the one who hadn't been dicked down since he could hear moans and whines from around him, probably from other omegas. He thought about checking on it, to see if he wasn't the one being eaten out in a public mating, however his mind was so fogged by his alpha he couldn't think straight.

Levi had his long, thick legs on his shoulder, Eren trying to clench them together to not allow his gown to slide down and expose his throbbing, private parts. Strong hands were holding his full thighs, the alpha's claws scratching it slowly while he distributed open-mouthed kisses on Eren's inner thighs, right over his birthmark.

-Hmm... - The omega whined, his hands cutely grasping on his dress, giant green eyes blinked slowly and his wet eyelashes giving the boy an angelic state.

So, so angelic Levi wanted to destroy him. Wreck him, breed him, fuck him so hard-

-A-AH! - Eren jolted when sharp fangs sunk on his sensitive skin. Not so deep to draw blood, but strong enough to imprint Levi's teeth on his left thigh.

And on his right one.

And on his hips' bones, on the right side of his belly, on the-

-Go-od... - Eren moaned softly, his reddish lips open and trying to breathe through his mouth. Dark, vertical pupils were fixed on his every reaction and the boy could see Levi pulling his lips back to tease him with his fangs before craving them on sun-kissed skin.

He was doing it purposely. He was marking Eren's body with biting marks, holding his leg's apart, and refusing to acknowledge the omega's erection. Every time Levi bite him, he would blow against the mark right after, planting an apologetic soft kiss on it, as if he was sorry for hurting the boy.

But then he would smirk, pierce Eren's legs with his claws and force it open to allow him to climb up on the omega's body.

-So sensitive, as always. - Levi said, kissing Eren's belly button and loving how soft the omega's skin was. Armin had also done a good job painting the boy, the flower and its petals on the brunette's skin attracting Levi's attention to it.

It looked purposeful.

It was like that red flower was trying to convince Levi the boy was fertile and ready to mate. As if those petals were tempting the alpha to shove his dick inside and fill that omega with so many pups he would burst.

Eren's cute, innocent expression, with that silver crown on the middle of his forehead didn't match the sinful effect his flat, soft belly did to Levi. His inner alpha was roaring that flatness wasn't right, crooning to Levi to change it and be responsible for making Eren's grow round.

Kissing and sucking a piece of skin right above the omega's womb, Levi groaned when his lips tasted cum and salty sweat. Darting his tongue out, he licked the boy's come that splashed when Levi was fingering him.

He was so distinctly sweet and fruity. Just like his scent when Eren grew excited while trying to scent mark Levi.

The alpha's dick twitched inside his pants, long and pale fingers reddening the skin under it.

With his patience on its limit, Levi perked up and blew against the boy's nipple, chuckling when Eren squirmed under his body, legs shaking in overstimulation with only the thought of having his chest assaulted once more.

-Do-don't... - Eren cried softly, glazed eyes watching the alphas leaning down until their noses touched.

-Don't what, omega? - Levi's asked, letting a tiny, puppy lick on the omega's upturned nose. He took advantage of Eren's cross-eyed staring to his lips and showed his fangs again, the boy shuddering with it so close to his face.

Fitting his body between Eren's spread out legs, Levi grounded his hard, weeping cock against his backside, chuckling darkly when the omega grew red, his big green-eyes looking startled and hyperaware for a second.

-Won't you take me? - The alpha whispered, hips rolling against Eren and forcing the boy to grasp on the grass, tiny fingers finding support when his body craved for much more than only grinding. The aphrodisiac, Levi knew, was still burning Eren's veins, probably still inducing lactation and propelling Eren's body to show his fertility to the alpha.

-I-I will! - Eren nodded vigorously, his cheeks growing crimson when a female scream sounded high enough to make the boy shrunk. Why wasn't Levi already mating him? When they did it the first time, the wolf didn't take so long to put him in all fours and mate him!

Did Levi dislike his reaction to the ritual? Did Levi regret mating with him?

-Stop. - A hard, deep voice sounded and Eren blinked twice, trying to focus on the werewolf when his vision was so blurry and tired. Stop what? Stop trying to seduce him? Stop trying to be his omeg-

-I can hear your thoughts, omega. Stop it at once. - Pulling Eren's wrist, Levi held it on the ground, caging Eren while keeping his legs open and hands immobilized close to his head. The alpha thrust his hips against the omega again, positively shutting down his negative thoughts. -You're so goddamn eager, your omega is telling you shit.

-L-Levi... - Eren moaned softly, his eyelids dropping a little when the alpha ground again, his hard, hot cock still blissfully satisfying even covered on pants.

-Does that calm you down? - Levi whispered, going back to licking Eren, this time on his plump lips and soft jaw. The alpha could smell the more he teased Eren, the more the boy got sweeter, his slick probably dripping down his hole with the promise of a grinding cock.

-P-plea-se!

Levi's inner wolf roared again. Forcing him, pushing the last straw of his patience. He wanted to savor his feast, but Eren was looking so delectable he couldn't hold back anymore.

Not when Eren himself thrust his hips upwards, eyes fogged in a way the older was certain the boy wasn't aware of his own reaction.

He wouldn't deny his omega a dick anymore.

-Do you want it, Eren? - Grabbing the boy's left wrist, the alpha brought it down to his tent, forcing the omega's palm against the long and fat cock hidden in there. Eren's answer was hiccuping and biting his lips in a high whine, the sight making the alpha's expression go dark.

_He was done._

-Then look down. - Raising Eren's head with his other hand while allowing the boy's hand away, the werewolf pulled his pants down low enough for a long, pale cock to spring free, slapping against the alpha's lower abdomen. Eren's eyes grew comically wide and he spread his legs even more automatically. - Is this what you want?

The omega's breath hitched when he looked down.

Right there, looming over him, was a huge, pale cock wiping pre-come. It was not so long, but considerably thick, and its color made the boy whine in confusion. He might have been in heat the last time he saw Levi's...parts, but he could remember clearly the object of his pleasure. It was nothing like the member presented to him at that moment.

While transformed, Levi's member was absurdly long, proportional to his wolf's huge form. It was red like raw skin and its head had an exquisite triangular shape. Now this one...

_It had a mushroom tip!_

That's it! That's why it looked so familiar! Round, doe eye grew larger when, indeed, he realized that was a different member! Levi was not so long anymore, but his girth looked the same. Its color was a pale-pinkish, matching the raven's skin when he sweaty after hunting. The tip of his cock was not so burning-red anymore, but a darker pink color. And the cock was slightly curved to the left, standing proudly like its owner.

All in all, it was delectable. Different, human-like but moist, shining with pre-come and so, so _cute_!

Eren should be startled by the size, but his shining green eyes were so curious and amazed, he looked up to the alpha, swollen lips attracting the older's attention immediately.

Would it be bad if he told his alpha his cock was cute? And-and delicious?

Levi pounced on him the second after, his hips flushing against the omega's ass and dick naturally nesting between the boy's asscheeks.

-I bet it is. Wolf got your tongue, Eren? - Levi smirked, fangs biting Eren's lower lip and tongue trying to coach Eren's to play. The boy moaned softly, the back of his head resting on the ground again when the man pressed closed, his bare cock touching Eren's ass and balls, sliding against his own member every time the werewolf rutted against him. - Too dazzled to answer?

Eren was feeling so hot! His mind was starting to lose track of time again now that he had better things – a cock and fangs – to focus on. His gown was sticking to his skin and he was about to rip it off, baring himself to his alpha.

-Well. I just have to fuck the answer out of you. - He released the boy's ears, in which he was previously nibbling on while rutting against Eren, and sat back between the boy's spread legs.

-Yes! - An enthusiastic consent came out of Eren's mouth without the omega's knowledge and said boy flushed red, a sad croon sounding on his throat when Levi looked at him in _that_ filthy way.

-Hoh? Isn't my little bunny excited...

And god! It was too much already! Just hearing Levi talking made Eren want to cry from frustration, closing his legs as hard as possible to try to quench that abnormal need to feel him as close as possible, as deep as possible!

Wolf ears flicked and a low rumble attracted Eren's attention to what was happening down there.

Levi's hand was curled around his dick, pumping up and down with care to not hurt himself with long claws. He was so close to Eren, every time his hands motioned, his knuckles grazed on the boy's balls.

Silver-blue eyes were a slit now, his eyes looked dark and wolfish. Eren gulped down.

Levi looked wolfish. Better yet, he looked _wild_.

-Aha! - The omega sucked on his teeth when Levi grabbed his dick and slapped it against the boy's puckered hole. Honeyed thighs clenched and his knees got weak, the urge to close his legs and protect his modesty almost overwhelming.

The werewolf smirked at his omega's reaction, his free hand reaching out to Eren's belly and grabbing the gown covering his womb.

-I want to see how you inflate around me. - And just like that, Levi digs his claws on the fabric, piercing it and tearing the part of the gown covering Eren's tummy.

The omega widened his eyes, jolted when sharp claws exposed his smooth belly and private parts to the wolf. His chest and arms, though, were still covered.

-...L-Levi? - Said boy whined, cute cheeks colored red and white teeth gnawing his own bottom lip. Levi pressed the tip of his dick gently, before looking up to the boy, sweat clinging dark locks on his face and giving him an animalistic image. - I-Is going to f-fit?

Eren swore something got lost in Levi's mind after his question, because next thing he knows, his head was slamming against the grass, back arching and toes curling while Levi pressed the head inside, breaching the tight ring of muscles and forcing it around his girth.

-A-Ah!

-Good boy, take it, Eren. - Levi drove his dick halfway through, a smirk adorning his lips and tongue licking his own fangs when they tingle with the need to bite and mark his omega. Eren had his pretty lips forming an "o", his eyebrows frowning in pleasure while his body hyperventilate with the unbelievable pressure filling him.

-A-AH! T-too...I-It's too bi-ig!

And too slow! Eren could feel every inch nesting inside him, spreading his ways while his rim fluttered around the girth to try to accommodate it.

-You can take it. Take it all. Swallow me. - Levi crooned to him, forcing the rest until his balls slapped Eren's ass.

It burned! Dear moon, it burned! But it burned oh so good! Being stretched around Levi's cock out of a heat felt entirely different! Even with his mind hazed from so much pleasure and from Hanji's drink, he still could clench around and feel the cock splitting him in half! Better yet...now he understood why Levi tore his gown...

Looking down after he breached Eren till the end, the omega could see the delicate bulge on his lower stomach. The physical proof his alpha was inside him, rubbing against him and read to burst him full of come!

-Isn't this beautiful? - Levi chuckled, deadly still inside Eren and watching the bulge on the boy's stomach with a predatory smile. His eyes were full of lust and even Eren could smell the amount of pride irradiating in Levi's scent while watching how his dick snuggled nicely inside the omega.

Grabbing one of Eren's trembling thighs in his hand, and being tired of enduring the heat from that snug little hole, Levi retreated ever so slowly, his dick sliding out glistening with Eren's slick. Said boy made an adorable embarrassed sound when slick dripped out of his hole and pooled around in the dirt.

And then Levi sank down again, lazily watching the bump on Eren's belly grow around his cock.

The omega was close to crying with how many times Levi repeated the motion, lustful eyes admiring how he could feel Eren until he was distending. So, so slow and burning so hot Eren's green orbs were bleary-eyed already.

-So stuffed, huh bunny?

Eren mewled in response, hands still clasping on the grass beneath him since Levi was still sat on his knees, too far away for the boy to cling to him.

A large hand rested on Eren's lower stomach, claws piercing the stretched skin carefully while the alpha felt the in and out of his own cock inside his omega. Eren had his breath took away each time he felt it entering him again and out of instinct, he put one of his hands over Levi's, his belly filling with butterflies with the idea of being rounded by other reasons.

Suddenly, Levi pressed down on his lower tummy. Hard. While he gave a particularly strong thrust.

-GgAH!

A high pitched scream was the omega's response. Poor boy tried to scramble away from the pleasure of having his tight canal even tighter by Levi's pressuring hand, the tip touching that amazing spot Levi's fingers were playing with before!

-No-OH! Lev-vii!! - Eren sobbed and just when the tears flooded down, did Levi change his position, one hand clasping on Eren's leg and the other keeping him hovering over the omega.

-Just like that, omega…fuck. - Another slow thrust, dragging out the feeling of being engulfed for such a heavenly clasp and Levi's chest vibrated in praise. His hooded eyes looked almost lost in pleasure, drowsily watching the boy cry from overstimulation beneath him. - I want you to feel every inch of my cock filling you... every bump, every vein, every time my tip drags on your sweet spot. Will you do that for me, hm?

Eren nods vigorously, back arching again when Levi lowered over him, his sharp fangs biting and sucking on his neck, throat. and collarbones.

-Will you cry out when I enter you slowly and take out even slower?

The omega opens his mouth to answer, but another lethargic thrust hit him so deep his eyes rolled back, Levi pressing hard even after everything was in, making Eren lose his breath and choke on saliva. - Hah... I want you to moan every time I touch your womb, every time my knot threatens to lock in you. Got it?

Suddenly Levi's voice went from blissed to hard and deep, the omega noticing the shift in posture when Levi slammed against him fast, as if he had completely lost his patience.

Legs trembling from the agonizingly slow thrusts, tears trimming down his face, his glassed emerald-eyes locked with dark ones and he opened his mouth to gasp when Levi stopped inside him again.

-Got it? - The alpha repeated, but before Eren even comprehended the command, he had already lost all capacity to speak. Levi abandoned Eren's thighs and his two hands clasped over the omega's wrists, holding them beside the boy's head and caging him between strong arms.

-Ready? - Another wolfish smile, claws holding Eren's down firmly, hips flush against the boy's backside.

Yes. _Yes_ , _he was ready_. He wanted everything Levi was willing to give him!

A " _That's my boy_ " sounded on his head, their telepathic bond filling him with calm and peace.

Well, until Levi lost it and slammed inside him, grunting his desire.

One, two, three hard thrusts in sequence, a weeping, rock hard cock stroking against his walls, forcing Eren to thrash around, body quivering from the pleasure. Levi intended to wreck him, assaulting his clenching walls, abusing the delicious spasms shaking the omega's body.

Whispering in his ear how good he was, how delicious was fucking him full of puppies.

Eren moaned, gasped, cried out each time Levi rammed inside, pushing so deep he could feel the man touch his cervix, threatening to impregnate him. His legs were tense, feet curling on the dirt, knees bending over the pressure of being spread open. At some point, Eren threw his legs around his alpha's strong back, hooking his ankles and pressing their bodies together.

He could just imagine how everyone was seeing him. What Armin would think of him when Eren had completely throw away all his pudor, wrapping himself around his alpha and letting the older defile him in the middle of a ritual? What would the pack's Alpha think about a boy who would succumb to his own fogged mind and tingling body?

Could they see where their bodies meet? Could they see how his belly inflate for Levi, accepting him and encouraging him to mate Eren? Could they see how Eren was moaning louder now that Levi was pressing him down on the floor, holding his wrists and impaling him over and over again?

-I told you they're too busy, my love. - Levi's ragged breath touched Eren's throat and the boy moaned when a wet, hot tongue licked it. To help the alpha in his biting and marking session, Eren turned his face to the side.

Only to see what has become of the ritual.

A few meters ahead of him were Erwin Smith and Marie Smith. The Alpha and the Luna in a pretty similar position to his and Levi's. The Luna was on her back, laying on the grass, and Erwin was hovering over her. Drops of sweat were sliding down his well-cut face, blue eyes blown wide while watching the woman beneath him.

Different from Eren, her entire gown was torn, leaving her body in full nude. That means fully developed woman's breasts bouncing up and down with every thrust from the alpha. Her long, brown hair splayed on the grass, like a crown made of hair around her. Her blue eyes looked as glazed over as Eren's and her mouth was open, trying to breathe through the assault of her mate.

Erwin was holding her slim lips with brutal force, the woman arching away from the floor and trying to grab his forearms. But he kept thrusting, grunting and filling her like...like...

Like Levi was doing to him.

The omega didn't even notice when he clenched down, cheeks growing red from embarrassment when his inner omega told him Marie was just like him.

Eren whines pitifully, watching the blond alpha slams so hard inside the other omega she had spit running down her chin. There she was, completely hopeless, being fucked in front of her whole tribe, being used by her mate, moaning for him to breed her.

Just like Eren.

Her pussy was so wet, she was slicking just like Eren. Each smack of hips, her vagina gushed juices around Erwin's dick, just like his abused hole was doing with Levi.

Their hairs were brown too and with the distance, Eren couldn't quite see the difference in their eyes' color. They both were brown-haired. They both had blue-green eyes. They both were being ravaged by their alphas, spread open to allow them to stick their dick so, so deep it was agonizing.

Eren could feel Levi sliding inside him, slamming forcefully against his cervix, and she felt the same! Because, for some reason, Erwin and Levi were synchronized. His alpha was mating him and making his belly inflate at the same moment Marie was fucked too, her whines soft and tired.

They were the same.

Omegas.

Made for breeding. Craving for an alpha. Crying from pleasure.

They were moaning the same, gushing slick the same, rolling their eyes just the same.

-Look how Erwin is pounding inside her... - Levi's voice sounded, his hands grasping Eren's hips in a strong hold. - She must be wet for him, but you know what? I can do harder and you can do wetter, right, pup? We know you're wetter than her.

-B-but I'm a boy! - Eren yelped, a distressing scent coming off him when his inner omega snickered and insisted to convince him they were the same but with different holes.

_And different alphas. Good Moon, we wouldn't trade our alpha for anything._

Levi, seemingly aware of the boy's inner turmoil, smirked a dark smile and bite down on the omega's ear, crooning seductively against it while thrusting slower:

-Are you excited, my Eren? - Running his claws through Eren's thighs, the boy shivered and his hole collapsed around Levi's insanely hot member.

-N-noo! - He mewled, his ankles pulling Levi even closer. The omega hiccuped when a particularly strong push touched his sweet spot.

Long and pale fingers curled on his chin to compel the omega to lock eyes with him. Full of tears, emerald eyes looked his mate in his animalistic ones.

-No? Not even a little bit? - The alpha licked Eren's nose, shushing the new tears making their way down when Eren was feeling so deliciously pressured. - Not after you see you're not the only one enjoying taking a cock?

It's was so, _so embarrassing!_

Said omega shooked his head, about to tell how cruel, mean, dirty his alpha was!

However, Levi took advantage of the hold he had on him, flushing his hips against Eren and stuffing him full before craning the boy's neck in another direction.

-You're not the only boy enjoying it.

And oh. _Oh_.

Another few meters away, there was something Eren didn't quite understand.

No one ever took the time to explain the ABO dynamics to him. All he knew was that he had a penis and he was a male. But he was also an omega, and because of it, he had a uterus. A male with a penis and a uterus.

He also knew female omegas, like Arya, had a vagina and a uterus. Same with female betas, but betas had a low fertility rate. Female omegas were number one on fertility, followed closely by male omegas.

That's why omegas were the conceivers.

Now alphas were the breeders. A male alpha, like Levi, had a penis and no uterus. Made for breeding. A male beta also had a penis and no uterus, but with lower fertility rates. And that made him think... What about female alphas?

What about female alphas, like Mikasa?

Well, at that moment, Mikasa had her fingers curled around her and Armin's dick.

Eren breath hitched, his inner muscles clamping down on Levi, his own dick throbbing while his hole quivered around his mate's member.

The woman was on her back, laying down on the grass, full naked, and clutching one of her pale and delicate-looking breasts on one hand. Armin had his mouth full with her pink and erect nipples, moaning around it. Her other hand, as clawed as Levi's, was keeping her and Armin's cock in a tight grip, pumping them together and smearing their pre-come through their lengths.

She had a cock.

A cock and no uterus like a true breeder! A cock just like Levi's!

Oh, actually, _almost_ like Levi's. She was a little bit softer looking, member all pink with a reddish tip. Her cock was also not as long as Levi's and that's probably why female alphas were number 2 in breading capacity.

Now, being a male beta, Eren could imagine Armin also had a penis and no uterus. He was above her, his member sliding along Mikasa's and causing both of them to moan. That, however, didn't stop the blond boy to reach other pleasures.

Like Jean sandwiching him against the female alpha, his cock balls deep inside the beta.

Jean's movements pushed Armin on Mikasa and the beta had to support himself on his hands and knees, struggling with the need to rub against the woman or thrust back to Jean.

He looked out of his mind, his face contorted silly, tongue lolling out and spit forming a thin string connecting his reddish lips with Mikasa's nipple.

Just when Eren was trying to clear his fogged mind and try to rationalize it, crystal blue eyes looked up and they locked eyes.

Just like the first time, when Eren was being screwed in a forest by a huge black wolf and a tiny orange wolf looked at him with embarrassment. It was parallels. Like everything was happening again: being mated in public, moaning his throat raw, being watched and watching others.

What he didn't want to repeat, though, was the awful feeling of having to get away from his alpha. He wanted to hug Levi tight enough, mold their bodies together and keep the alpha inside, locked and warming him.

-L-Levi... - The omega turned back to his alpha, biting his own lips when he saw his alpha's wrecked state.

Levi had sweat dripping down his face, his lips parted showing his fangs while he panted. Dark hair fell on his forehead, and his milky skin was flushed from the blood rushing in his veins and spreading pleasure through his body.

-Yes, bunny... - He crocked, licking his lips and slamming his hips inside with a low moan, his chest purring, relishing on his omega's warm hole.

Eren was dripping around his cock, easing his slide in such a way, the boy's slick gushed out every time the alpha pushed in. Levi was torn between fast and shallow thrusts and slow, deep ramming. He wanted to take Eren in every possible position, every possible way. He wanted to spend the rest of his life inside, fucking and breeding his pretty boy.

He craved being stuck inside him, his cock being crushed with tight muscles and slick walls. Always prodding Eren's womb and reminding the boy he has every intention to impregnate him.

Said omega seemed to agree.

Poor Eren couldn't deal with how good his alpha was feeling, how delighted was Levi's expression. As if being inside him was the most wonderful thing in the world. The alpha's hips shoved inside him over and over again, spreading him so wide Eren was afraid his hole would never recover.

Levi loved to thrust so impossibly deep just to feel Eren trembling and crying when his cervix was pressed, his inner omega screaming how close the alpha was from spurting inside him and marking from inside out.

-Mate me...B-breed me... - Eren moaned out, his green eyes blinked exhausted to his alpha, his legs so weak it was hard to keep his hold around Levi's back.

-Look at me, little omega. - Levi growled, releasing Eren's wrist and taking his thighs in a hold again. This time, the alpha put both of Eren's legs on his shoulder, the boy's thighs flushed against a chiseled chest. In this new position, the omega was bent in half and could watch how his dick entered his hole slowly, his hole leaking around it. - Do you want me to breed you? Poor bunny can't take it anymore? Is it too much cock for you?

Eren mewled in embarrassment, his face so red he was ready to combust. It was too much: too much attention, too much pleasure, too much dirty talking! His hole was gaping, red, raw fucked. He wanted to orgasm! He wanted his alpha to finally, finally knot him and take him to their nest so he could wait for their puppies to be conceived!

-My bunny is so innocent. It's a shame I will fuck your innocence out.

And so, he did.

Tired of waiting to pound in the boy, Levi relished in the slick leaking out from the omega, coating his fat cock and inducing the alpha to keep ramming inside that perfect, tiny hole. He wanted to put it in even deeper, desperate to hold Eren close and mark him.

Leaning down, his claws pierced Eren's legs, adding more scratches to the myriad of bites and purple hickeys on brunette skin. His fangs searched the omega's slender neck, folding the boy in half and biting on his neck to keep him from struggling against the pleasure.

The omega went still with the prospect of being bitten, bucking his hips against the alpha's cock and trying to convince him to give Eren his knot already! He was limp, drained from his energy, the aphrodisiac making him drowsy. It was time already, he could hear people screaming their orgasms out and he wanted to scream it too!

Shuddering and hiccupping, the omega could barely breathe in between the hard pounding his alpha gave him. High pitched moan tumbled over his lips, knees weak while the boy choked on his own spit each time he couldn't swallow properly.

His hole was gaping, twitching around and when Levi hit his sweet spot over and over again, Eren squeaked and felt his orgasm crashing down on him.

\- Le-Levi! Levi!! It's-it's c-cummin-!!

Green eyes closed in pleasure, cute eyebrows tied together, mouth ajar when he let out a silent scream, back arching to force thin, shy spurts of come out of his neglected member.

The waves of pleasure wrecked him, his mouth drooling in mind number pleasure. He felt fucked silly and had the urge to get away from the dick still thrusting inside his walls, but Levi held him down and growled to him.

Eren owlishly saw Levi's fangs elongating in a wolf-like manner and he whimpered helplessly when he realized his alpha was about to give him a bite-mark. He wanted it so much! He's been wanting it since the beginning of the ritual! And now finally, finally he would be Levi's official omega.

Said alpha licked his neck, kissing the place he would bite down softly. He let his sharp canines tease Eren's sensitive skin and when he pressed down a bit harder, a silent warning for the boy to brace himself, a long howl sound.

To Eren's surprise and bewilderment, Levi retreated immediately and almost in a rush, pulling his dick out without an explanation and making the boy scream with the harsh removal.

He was about to ask Levi what happened, if he had changed his mind about mating and marking him, if the omega wasn't enough for him!

But then Levi growled and Eren noticed the moon high in the sky, another commanding howl sounding. The omega darted his eyes in the direction of the sound and saw the one howling was a big, yellow-furred wolf. Right next to it was a brown-haired, smaller wolf laying down on the floor with lolled tongue and looking exhausted.

It was Erwin. Erwin's was howling and by the position of the moon, it was almost midnight. And that means-

Eren heard the sound of cracking bones by his feet, craning his head to see what was happening to his mate. Just like the first time Levi transformed in front of him, his face was the first one to elongated in a strange manner, hair growing and spreading through his body. His bones cracked inside his muscles and it looked so painful the boy moaned in distress. Then his slacks were ripped apart and now in the place of a man was a gigantic black wolf.

A black wolf with a dripping wet, huge, triangle-tipped, red cock pulsing and oozing pre-come.

_Oh, no..._

The animal looked at a wild-eyed Eren, long tongue out and huge head fixed on the omega sprawled on the floor. The wolf was panting and it took it a total of 2 seconds before he was preying over Eren.

Big paws slammed on the floor, the boy shrinking and his belly trembling when his eyes gave descended to the erect organ between the animal's legs.

-Levi... - He moaned softly but didn't receive a mental response. Cheeks reddening and biting his lips, Eren was about to cry again when the wolf nudge his side, pushing his body to roll over.

In any other situation, he wouldn't have the strength to do that, but the fact he was empty and without come inside him was too painful. Even so, Eren was so tired his inner omega took care of that, forcing the boy to flip himself over on his hands and knees.

Just on cue, the wolf trotted to behind him and Eren _felt_ when the warmth of a furry body was above him. Levi was big and tall enough to stand over the boy on his all four, large paws caging the omega beneath him.

Eren didn't need to wait much to have a wolf's cock forcing its tips against his raw entrance, jaw slacking open and his eyes rolling back when he confirmed Levi's dick was indeed bigger in furry form!

The werewolf started to slam inside Eren repeatedly, not waiting for the boy to recover his breath. His large, animal head was resting on Eren's shoulder and he could see the black wolf's snot very close to his face, furiously panting with his long tongue out.

-Hu-hurry! C-Can-AH! Can't ta-ke it anymoore! - The omega cried out, his werewolf mate growling and gasping while he fucked his boy. Eren was taking his cock in so prettily his knot was already forming.

Ass sticking up in the air, Eren tried his best to take in every inch of that huge cock, jolting each time his oversensitive prostate was assaulted, shaking under too much bliss. He was overwhelmed, eyes hazy and backside hurting from the force Levi was slapping against it.

-Come already! P-Please, come inside!

 _"I will, my omega. I can't wait to see you pop out my pups._ " Levi finally answered in his head, transmitting soothing pheromones to relax his omega to take his knot.

The omega noticed the exact moment Levi's cock started to catch on his rim, his hole slowly stretching around the girth and preparing to lock around the knot.

-Levi! Go-od, Levii!! - Eren hiccuped, his arms giving up under his weight after a particularly hard thrust, the wolf crooning and gnarling when his bulbous knot was swelling painfully, full of come.

When the boy was about to pass out from too much strenuous activities, a maddening pressure forced inside him, his inners muscles clamping down automatically when Levi impaled him, slamming his hips in one more time and roughly nestling his knot inside the omega.

After being fucked senseless, Eren whimpered sadly, spit drooling from his mouth, glassed eyes refusing to keep open.

The wolf purred when the first harsh ribbon of come spurted inside his boy, rutting softly and making him sob. Then more spurts, hot and milky come filling an exhausted Eren.

He kept pumping and pumping in the pliant body, breeding him and distending his belly full of puppies while purring soothing noises to the mewling brunette.

Eren trembled with each new wave of come, his interior all fuzzy and warm and safe. His big, black werewolf mate was all over him, protecting him and his full belly.

-A-ah...y-you m-mean... - The omega whined and he heard a chuckle sounding in his mind.

_"I have a feeling I'll love to be this mean to you, omega"_

Eren's droopy eyes opened to see a brown, mad-looking wolf running in circles, chasing its own tail like it couldn't stop its own happiness.

_Strange, strange werewolf..._

While his omega was out of it, Levi snapped his jaw on the back of his gown, lifting Eren's entire upper body like a puppy grabbed by the back of its neck. The omega yelped very softly, as if he lacked forces to tell the alpha off.

The knot was so safely locked inside that even when the black wolf started walking in the direction of their cottage, it didn't slip out. Maybe it was its extraordinary side or maybe it was Eren who was clamping down unconsciously. Either way, Levi kept his promise of dragging the boy by his knot.

Eren was slack on his hold, his arms without an ounce of force but only his knuckles and fingers touching the floor. His knees and legs were also rubbing on the grass, however he couldn't quite feel it so tingly his limbs were.

-Y-you...so beasty...

He blabbered, eyes closing again and mouth opening in a cute yawn. The wolf blew an amused laugh through its nose.

_"I'll also love to be beasty and ruin you, Eren. Rest, tomorrow I'll mark the shit out of you."_

Eren groaned softly, too tired to complain about being fucked all over again only to receive his mate's mark. He just wanted to lay down on his nest and when Levi dragged him into it, a content whine tumbled off his lips.

Levi put him on the nest, laying down and curling his wolf body around the omega. Using his long tongue to groom all over Eren, the werewolf relished in their size difference: a wolf curled around a cute, tiny human who had his knot deep inside, still filling him with puppies.

For the first time since Eren arrived, now his inner alpha agreed everything was in its place. His mate was where he should be, laying down and snoozing softly in their nest, and his knot was in its righteous place, locked on the omega and filled him with come.

And this time there was no such a thing as an herbal contraceptive.

**THE END**


End file.
